The Concubine
by Saku-Yume
Summary: Kaoru becomes the concubine of the emperor to earn enough money and favor to get medical assistance for her ailing father. But she didn't count on falling in love....
1. Prologue

A/N: Kind of A/U, maybe OOC lots of WAFFy-ness.  
  
BTW: Kaoru is 18 and Kenshin is 22 in this fic. Why? Because that's how I want it.  
  
This chapter is more like a prologue.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
The Concubine  
  
by: Saku-Yume  
  
Prologue  
  
"This is the best for your family, Kaoru," the woman explained to the young, raven-haired girl. "If you win the emperor's favor you can earn enough of a living to support your family and make a name for yourself."  
  
Kaoru remained silent as the town's finest kimono seamstress put the finishing touches on her garment. Silent tears ran down her smooth cheeks as she watched herself in the mirror. This fine article of clothing was not the only one in the wardrobe to be taken with her. She must have the best her family could offer to impress the emperor - even if they couldn't really afford it. It was part of her job, you see, to repay the seamstress once she'd "made a name for herself."  
  
Kaoru almost laughed when her mind ran across those words. Such a peculiar way of saying she'd earn her place in Japanese aristocracy by becoming the emperors' concubine. Or one of the many. The only reason she took this personal humiliation quietly was because her ailing father needed medical attention that she simply could not afford on her own. Her Kamiya kashin- budo tutoring fees were not enough and she had no one she could really ask for help. Somehow by becoming one of the emperor's lovely playthings she could "earn her name" and hopefully he would grant her the medical or monetary assistance she required.  
  
It was all for a price.  
  
But, then, wasn't everything these days?  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru sat with her beloved father holding his weak and all-too-thin hand, probably for the last time. She studied all the lines of his face- some from age, some from his illness, and hoped that her efforts would at least ease him from the latter.  
  
He stirred. "Kaoru," he whispered. "You look lovely. Where are you off to?"  
  
She forced a smile. She couldn't bring herself to tell her father what she was going to do and where she was going to do it. He would try to stop her and she would never disobey her father. So it was best he didn't know. "Just going out for a while, father. Yamato-dono will be looking after you while I'm gone."  
  
"Don't stay away long," he whispered drifting back to sleep as a result of the herbs in his tea. Kaoru silently conceded with a nod, tears springing forth, knowing sadly that her dear father would probably not even notice the amount of time she'd be away due to the effects of his ailment, and at the same time, somewhat thankful that he wouldn't.  
  
She remained by his side until the carriage arrived to take her to her new life. 


	2. Arrival

The Concubine  
  
by: Saku-Yume  
  
Chapter Two: Arrival  
  
Kaoru arrived at the palace a beautiful porcelain doll in her delicate and ornate box to be delivered to the emperor. On her long ride to the capital she hadn't really allowed herself to become nervous. It wasn't until she pulled into the grand circular entryway that her stomach began to turn.  
  
The sight was extraordinary. Vast lawns and lush gardens surrounded the golden jewel that was the palace. She smells of exotic flowers and the gentle sound of running water echoed in every corner of her surroundings. The slightly golden alabaster of the pillars and walls glistened giving the palace an air of altered reality.  
  
"Good day, my lady."  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her haze and settled her eyes on the source of the voice. There stood the most handsome man she'd even laid eyes upon. He wasn't very tall but he had a strong stance, though relaxed in his existence. He wore a fine silk lined robe and pants of imperial red and deep royal blue trimmed in gold. He was adorned and decorated exhibiting his obvious amount of military successes. His well kept red hair was held in a casual, albeit neat, ponytail. She blushed under his steady violet gaze and dipped her head low in a display of respect. If this was the emperor, this concubine thing might not be quite so unbearable as she foresaw, for she was instantly attracted to this man.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Ou-sama," she almost whispered.  
  
The man smiled slightly, taking the young woman in. She was visibly nervous, which was to be expected. She'd obviously never been in the presence of the emperor before because had she been she would have clearly noticed that he was not his majesty. She did, however, have quite a noble spirit about her and a certain grace in spite of her anxiety. And she handled her royal idiosyncrasies well, bowing to just the right level. Either she'd trained well or it came naturally to her. He leaned toward the latter.  
  
She was still bowing steadily as she sat waiting. He took the last few moments to take in her appearance. Her raven hair looked soft well cared for. Her skin was slightly tanned hinting at an extended amount of time in the sun. She wore her kimono well, but seemed slightly uncomfortable. There was something different about this young woman that he'd never seen in any of the others before her, arriving only for personal gain. She didn't seem to want to be here, but still showed an amazement that she was. She was delicate yet strong. An intriguing contradiction.  
  
She was also exceptionally beautiful.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, my lady, but I do believe you're mistaking me for someone else. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shogun Himura Kenshin, the emperor's military advisor. I've been sent to escort you to your new quarters and then to the pleasure gardens where you will await his majesty. He wanted to ensure your safety."  
  
Kaoru's heart sank and her cheeks reddened at her blunder. Not only had she made a bit of a fool of herself in front of this handsome man, but he was not the one she'd come to. work for. She looked up as the horseman opened her door for her. She stepped out delicately and tried to stretch her legs inconspicuously. "My safety, Shogun Himura-san?"  
  
Kenshin smiled ruefully. "His majesty takes great precautions with his two passions; his empire and his women. And he entrusts both of their safeties to me." When she remained silent he held open a hand. "If you would follow me."  
  
He led the way beyond the front walls of the palace. They passed through many gardens that housed a multitude of exotic plant life and animals. Kaoru saw many beautiful women as she passed. She watched them in awe. They watched her with measured curiosity.  
  
Soon they reached a long passageway with many doors. "This is the area where all of the emperor's concubines live. There are about twenty five at the moment. His majesty's first wife lives in a separate part of the pleasure gardens with her servants." Kenshin stopped in front of a door and slid it open. "This is your room. Your things should be inside already. I will wait here while you change into your lighter robes."  
  
Kaoru stood still for long moments looking slowly from Kenshin to the door and back. Her stomach began to flutter. She couldn't do this. she felt weak.  
  
She awoke to Kenshin holding her against him and gently stroking her cheek. "My lady," he called. Her eyes fluttered. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What happened?" she asked wearily.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "I do believe this was all a bit much for you today." He hesitated. Perhaps he should maintain the professionalism he was required to keep with this girl. But something inside drew him to her. She was so unlike any of the other girls the emperor accepted here and soon grew tired of. She had an uncommon essence.  
  
His hand rested gently on her face and she was forced to look at him. Her eyes questioned his gentle touch. She felt something in him change. It was not the same impersonal visage he wore previously. She opened her mouth and closed it again.  
  
"Everything will be alright." He paused. "What is your name?"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," she whispered.  
  
"Well, Miss Kaoru, I know it seems a bit overwhelming now but you will grow accustomed to your new surroundings. His majesty is a noble man. you may even grow to love him. I will always be here. to help." He could feel her innocent gaze burning through him. He needed to get up now.  
  
He lifted her gently and guided he into her new room. "You must change for his majesty. Wear something light. The gardens can become quite humid at this hour."  
  
Kaoru bowed slightly and Kenshin returned the gesture before leaving the room and sliding the door closed behind him. Once outside he sighed and waited for her in silence. In all of his twenty two years he had felt this way about a woman only once. Until today. The feeling was strange in it's immediacy. He knew though, that no matter what he may be feeling he would not, could not, afford to make any feelings he had known. Especially in front of his brother. His Emperor. For he might have been an astute military and political figure. But he was very territorial. That could be seen in every aspect of his regime. But none more evident than with his wives. Kenshin had never condoned the way his brother lived his personal life but until now he never saw a reason to protest it. For it was just that- his personal life. He would always do as he pleased. Besides, his women were all quite shallow or had no other desire than to be the wife of a powerful man. To use their beauty to get them through life. But something. something was different about this Kamiya Kaoru. She was not in place here.  
  
Kenshin sighed. His thoughts were running away with him, which is something he very rarely allowed to happen. He concluded that no matter how he might think he felt about this young woman, he knew better than to get between his brother and his playthings.  
  
*****  
  
*** Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and I hope to hear more back from you. Tell me what you think. Too fast? Too slow? Need more internal explanation or less? Let me know. ***  
  
-Saku-  
  
*****  
  
An e-mail I got:  
  
Rei said: hello for the concubine will kenshin be in battousai mode or rurouni mode? (E-mail removed)  
  
Saku-chan said: There's a big opportunity for both sides to come out. I don't want to reveal too much though *^.~*  
  
*****  
  
Maeko-Nohara said: UPDATE!! Please? *puppy eyes* I'll give you a cookie if you do!!  
  
Saku-chan said: I updated! Where's my cookie???  
  
*****  
  
Selph said: WAH!! Diz iz interesting. But it'z sad what Kaoru haz 2 do... _ Ne-wayz, who'z da emperor gonna be? Eh,Eh? Enishi, Sano, Kenshin, Aoshi, Chou, Soujirou, Amakuasa, Kamatari or... Yahiko? LOL!! Pleeze upate soon!!  
  
Saku-chan said: Hope I didn't disappoint by not making Kenshin the emperor. But I think it adds a bit more of a scandal to the story. or it will.  
  
*****  
  
Gurl said: DOnt take a million years to update k? ^_^ i REALLY wanna see how this turns out please please please continue!  
  
Saku-chan said: *blush* are you just saying that or do you really know me as a procrastinator? I am notoriously bad at updates. But I'm a college student, minna-san! I have homework and deadlines! But I really want to finish this one for you  
  
*****  
  
LittoGrrlStephie said: UPDATE! PLZ OH PLZ MAKE THE EMPEROR KENSHIN! Is this in China, since I don't think Japan ever had a Emperor? Well from all that I know, i know that the King back when had 30 concubines and could put any of them up as one of hus queens. Do continue!  
  
Saku-Yume said: I do believe that the monarchy of Japan was an empire. 


	3. The Pleasure Gardens

The Concubine  
  
By: Saku-Yume  
  
Chapter Three: The Pleasure Gardens  
  
Kaoru followed the emperor's most trusted shogun deep into the alleged pleasure gardens, feeling anything but pleased. She tried to keep her countenance about her so she would not immediately upset the emperor. She wrung her small hands under the sleeves of the robe she found spread on her bed. She had to admit it was quite lovely being of light blue spun silk with silver trim and light pink sakura floating down the stream design to her hem. Perhaps she might allow herself to feel a bit more confident and relaxed in the face of her anxiety, especially after the emerged from her room and noticed the way Kenshin looked at her.  
  
Kenshin. He seemed so. she couldn't describe it. There was a strength that drew her to him. Even though she'd only met him moments ago, she felt as though she had already met him. Like their souls were connected somehow. She laughed at herself. How silly to think such things. She chalked her strange thoughts up to acute delirium as a result of the heavy perfumes in this garden that seemed more like a forest.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you laugh, Ms. Kaoru. Perhaps the lady is feeling more relaxed?"  
  
Kaoru snapped to attention to find Kenshin glancing over his shoulder at her. It seemed he was expecting some sort of response.  
  
"Actually," the sound of her voice startled her, as it was clearer than she thought it would be. She softened it. "Actually, I'm feeling a bit strange. The scent in here is quite heady."  
  
"His majesty picks blooms of the most. intoxicating scent." Kenshin said with a hint of something she couldn't quite detect.  
  
She hesitated. "May I." She stopped.  
  
Kenshin stopped and turned toward her. She felt she might faint when he fixed his deep violet gaze upon her. She averted her eyes. He must have taken her gesture for timidity because he stepped closer and tilted her chin up so he had her gaze again. "Please," he whispered, "do not hesitate to ask for anything, my lady. I. his majesty, would want you to have anything you desire." Kenshin's hand dropped pointedly. He really should try to stop handling his brother's new concubine this way.  
  
"I only wanted to ask," Kaoru whispered, feeling her skin burning where his fingers had been only moments before. "Why you refer to his majesty so formally. I mean, is it because you must refer to him in this way for my benefit or do you always behave so removed from him?"  
  
Kenshin was dumbstruck momentarily. At her boldness or her accuracy he wasn't completely sure of yet. For a woman in her position to be so forward was almost fantastic. Any other of the shoguns, or any other man for that matter, probably would have slapped her to her knees for her invasiveness. Not that he had any such intention. This only proved to him that she was not like the other women here and her stay would certainly be interesting. She certainly would be a match for his brother. At that thought he felt jealousy rise and spread throughout his mind. He pushed the feeling down before he planned to speak.  
  
Kaoru realized she must have offended when his silence stretched on. She immediately clasped her hands and bowed deeply. "Forgive me, my lord. I had no right."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "On the contrary. Your question is a valid one and should be answered as such. I refer to my brother in this way out of respect for his position and accomplishments. That is all."  
  
Kaoru nodded and didn't push further even though she could tell he wasn't giving her the complete truth. When he began walking again, she followed without another word.  
  
*****  
  
They soon reached a clearing. There was a lovely marble fountain in its midst and the luxuriant vegetation abounded all around.  
  
"If the lady wouldn't mind waiting here for his majesty," Kenshin led her to the fountain so she might sit at its base. When he pulled away she wouldn't let go of his arm. Her eyes had grown wide and her breathing was shallow. Her nervousness had completely broken over her. He knelt before her and gently removed her hand. "Everything will be okay, Kaoru," he whispered. She felt a warm sensation down her back when he whispered to her. Comforting and frightening at the same time.  
  
She looked at him and nodded after a moment. She smiled to reassure him that she believed him and she nodded back before rising and disappearing from the clearing.  
  
She had a few moments to herself before the emperor would arrive. She tried breathing deeply to calm herself. Just as she was feeling a bit more relaxed, she got the feeling someone was watching her. She turned this way and that trying to find the source of her discomfort, but found none.  
  
"My brother was right."  
  
She turned and gasped. There at the edge of the clearing stood a tall man. He had short silver hair and penetrating blue eyes. He stood a head and shoulders taller than her and was well muscled. His smile was calculating and concealing. Her breath caught in her throat to see him. His presence struck awe and fear into her heart. As much as she knew she must bow at this moment, she couldn't move.  
  
"You are. exceptional." He stalked toward her his gaze never wavering, his smile never fading. She felt like prey to a predator. She honestly believed he might eat her, as his eyes told of every intention of devouring her, but perhaps not in the way she might have initially thought. Suddenly she felt. warm.  
  
He unfolded his strong arms when he was standing just in front of her and held out a hand for her. She took it slowly, her eyes unable to leave his. She stood, entranced.  
  
He took his other hand to gently trace the lines of her face with his fingertips. She was delicious, he thought to himself. Poignantly perfect. And her apprehension. made it all more palpable. He licked his sensuous lips and let his deep voice rumble within him.  
  
"Your name. Give it to me."  
  
She found her knees were weak. She tried to speak but only warm breaths emerged from her lips. It amused him to see her so. She tried again with better results. "Kamiya Kaoru," she rasped gently.  
  
"Mmmm," he purred. He leaned forward and inhaled her scent. "Delicious. You are appropriate of your namesake."  
  
Kaoru had never felt anything quite like this before. Part of her was frightened. But another part of her was. what? Intrigued? Fascinated? Whatever it was if she took in any more she must faint again.  
  
She looked away shyly. She could feel her cheeks burning. He still held her hand and she didn't dare try to remove it. But she wanted nothing more than to run away from this intoxicating seduction.  
  
"Do you not find me attractive Kaoru?" his deep voice rolled.  
  
She made the mistake of looking back into his eyes. It's not as if she could find comfort looking anywhere else.  
  
"No, your majesty, I mean, yes, your majesty. I mean." she stammered.  
  
He chuckled. His hands went to the base of her back and he pulled her closer. Kaoru felt her heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. And if she weren't flustered enough, he put his lips ever so close to her ear as he said, "It's alright, my exquisite one. I know you are not used to my presence yet. But you will become well acquainted, I can assure you."  
  
He allowed his lips to play gently over the silky-smoothness of her neck and felt himself growing more and more aroused by this delicate flower. Never had the concubines before her intrigue him so. Yes, they were all beautiful, but there was something so. vulnerable about this one. So innocent. So. edible. Was it her need to be in a position of power or high status? No. the others. That's what they wanted. They were all so selfish. So taking. Even his first wife had grown to be this way. But she. this Kaoru. She had a very giving spirit. One that he would gladly partake of.  
  
Kaoru could hardly believe the feelings he was eliciting from her. Her eyelids sagged heavily and her body hung suspended between limp unconsciousness and tense curiosity. His body moved gracefully against hers and she felt his warmth lacing through her body. Her body screamed for more. Her mind screamed for an escape. So conflicted was she that she didn't hear her subconscious mind betray her as she moaned in pleasure.  
  
He pulled her just far enough away so that he could see her flustered countenance. He smiled his mysterious smile and closed in on her.  
  
"Enishi."  
  
Suddenly Kaoru felt her haze leave her. She felt like she'd been drinking slightly and stood a bit dizzy from the experience. When she focused she saw Kenshin standing at the edge of the clearing, a look on his face she couldn't quite read. When she looked to the emperor, he had a look of slight annoyance on his face. "Yes. brother?" He bit the word off slightly, a hint of hostility in his voice.  
  
"Your presence is needed urgently. In your first wife's chambers." Kenshin nodded curtly.  
  
Enishi's eyes narrowed for a moment and then he smiled, the tension completely gone. "Very well." He turned back to Kaoru and took her hand, kissing it gently. "I shall see you again soon, my lovely one."  
  
This time Kaoru found it significantly easier to bow. "Hai, Your Majesty."  
  
"You may call my Enishi-san. It is what all my women call me."  
  
She bowed again. "Hai," she whispered. "Enishi-san"  
  
He smiled once more before turning to leave. "You will return her safely to her chamber to change for dinner this evening, Kenshin, and escort her there as your guest for the evening. I do believe my wife will be demanding my time in her delicate state." He stalked past his brother, head high.  
  
When they were alone again, Kenshin forced himself to remain to hide the raging conflict within him. He did not know why hearing his brother treat her that was angered him so. The jealousy refused to leave him. But he forced a smile.  
  
"This way, my lady." He turned and walked back the way he'd lead her earlier.  
  
Kaoru followed sensing a change in Kenshin once again. She was afraid to ask him anything. She'd just been through too much emotional turmoil for one evening.  
  
When he dropped her off at her room he didn't linger as he had before and before she knew it, she was alone again. She wanted to cry. She was so confused. Everything was so strange. So new. And the small flicker of hope she'd once seen in Kenshin seemed to have disappeared. She slid to the floor of her plush new apartment and sobbed silently.  
  
She just wanted to go home.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it! Gosh was that seduction scene a task to write, but it had to e perfect. Anyone think my choice for emperor was a good one? A bad one? Let me know! Sorry it took a bit for me to update but sometimes my readers don't understand that I have a life outside of ff.net (as much as I would love to live here perpetually. But unfortunately, I don't get paid for this)  
  
At any rate I was going to make the emperor Soujirou, but when I thought about all of the plot twist possibilities with Enishi. oooh, it made me tingle! Was it sexy enough for you? Did you feel what Kaoru felt??? God knows I want to! Hee hee..  
  
BTW: The reference to Kaoru's namesake. From what I can tell her name means fragrant grass in or from the valley of the gods. Cool, ne? Correct me if I'm wrong cause it's possible that I am but even so lets just pretend that that's what it means in this fic as I have no intention of revising that delicious line any time soon.  
  
******  
  
Some replies:  
  
*~*Kawaii Wallflower*~* said:  
  
I really like the story so far! I hope you keep up the good work! ^_^x Is Soujirou gonna be in it? I hope so, call me crazy, but I like him a lot!  
  
Saku-chan said:  
  
Gee, I hope I didn't disappoint. Maybe I can find a part for him in here just for you *^-^*  
  
Lauren said:  
  
why do i get the feeling that enishi's gonna be the emperor or something...  
  
please update!^^  
  
Saku-chan said:  
  
How very perceptive of you! *^.~*  
  
Selph said:  
  
YAY!! U finally updated!! ^__^ Hee! So Kenshin iz not da emperor, but hiz brother? DAMN!! I didn't see dat one comin'. Heh-heh, so unpredictable. Diz makez da story even more interesting now. So Kaoru iz gonna have an affair wid da Emperor'z brother. Oh... So, who'z da LUCKY emperor gonna be? O- yeah, so are u gonna write a lemon? Heh-heh... ^_~  
  
Saku-chan said:  
  
You know it, baby. And with two very sexy leading men, the lemony freshness should abound, ne?  
  
Saku-chan out PROMISING TO UPDATE ASAP!!!! 


	4. First Night

The Concubine  
  
by: Saku-Yume  
  
Chapter Four: First Night  
  
Kenshin stood at the door to Kaoru's quarters. He'd been standing there for some time now, unsure of what to do. Or rather, unsure of why he was so apprehensive about what he had to do. Which was pretend that the way his brother had reacted to her in the gardens, although he knew it would happen, hadn't bothered him.  
  
He sighed. He always seemed to get himself into these awkward situations  
  
Kaoru had pulled herself together by now. She had allowed the palace dressers to tend to her dinner attire and appearance and was now waiting for her escort to arrive. As nervous as she was about being in the presence of the emperor for a second time, she felt a tinge of excitement at being near Kenshin again. Yes, the feelings the emperor had elicited from her were new and stirring but they frightened her. Kenshin made her feel safe.  
  
Then her heart sank. Kenshin had seemed extremely removed from her as he walked her back to her quarters. Perhaps he'd seen how the emperor seduced her? She reddened at the thought. Maybe he'd assumed that she welcomed his advances? Her shame deepened. Why was she even worried about how Kenshin felt, if he felt anything at all? Perhaps she was blowing it all out of proportion. Why would such a man as he take notice of such a girl as she? Was she so arrogant; so hot? Kaoru felt discomfited. She had almost lost sight of why she'd come here. So caught up had she been that she hadn't found a chance to ask the emperor for his aid.  
  
"This is about helping my father and ensuring the survival of my family," she said sternly to her reflection. She hardly recognized herself. She was made up so well and swaddled in such fine clothing she hoped it wouldn't all be for nothing..  
  
At that thought there was a faint knock on the door. Kaoru arose and smoothed the wrinkles from her light silk kimono decorated in the white and gold brocade of the royal household. Her heart pounded despite her decision not to concern herself with Kenshin. She took a deep breath before sliding the door open.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. She looked lovely, of course, and all of the emotions he was struggling to keep down came flooding forth again. He opened his mouth to speak and no sound emerged. He cleared his throat. "My lady," he whispered softly.  
  
Her heart melted when he called her 'my lady'. If only he could possess her.. She shook the feeling off and smiled as charmingly as she could manage. "My lord."  
  
He returned her smile and held out an arm for her. They headed to dinner silently, content in their private and mutual thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
The Lady Taki sat poised and pleased to see that she was still the loveliest of the women in Enishi's court. It was her beauty that allowed her the opportunity to become his first wife in the beginning. She remembered the first wife before her. She had been waiting silently in Enishi's court for her chance to rise to the top. And it came in the form of a miscarriage and the untimely death of his former first wife, Yuri.  
  
To be perfectly honest, the main obstacle had not been Yuri, but Enishi's late and dear sister, Tomoe. He had never loved anyone as he loved his elder sister. It was a sick kind of obsession that everyone noticed but no one talked about. He was more than attached to her. But after her tragic death, everything changed for Taki. He wanted anyone who could make him forget the pain. And she, with her flawless beauty and mysterious allure to men, was the perfect remedy. He'd not lost interest since. Yes, he did still take the occasional concubine in, but that was his right as emperor. Taki really didn't care, as long as nothing disturbed her very comfortable way of life. She sighed happily in the midst of the lively dinner party and placed her hand on her ripe belly. All she had to do now to cement her place in the royal line was to provide Enishi with a son....  
  
Just as she took a sip of the plum sake, her eyes rested on the young woman who had just arrived to dinner on the arm of her husbands' head military advisor. She felt a sickness rise in her throat. She had heard that her dear husband had been presented with another concubine, but she didn't know he'd allowed her to stay. Nor had she known just how young and beautiful the little wench was. Taki watched her with narrowed eyes. The girl couldn't have been more than nineteen years old. But she had a grace about her. Was she some lord's daughter given to Enishi as a display of fealty? Whatever she was, Taki had already decided, she must not remain here. Because she could tell by the look in Enishi's eyes when he saw her that she was no ordinary concubine.  
  
"Anata," Taki drawled sweetly, getting Enishi's attention. He turned from his primary accountant who was beyond drunk and regaling him with some lascivious escapade with one of the palace servant girls and replied,  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
Taki smiled at him sweetly, contradicting her hatred for the way he sarcastically addressed her. She knew that he never really would love her in any significant form, and it didn't really bother her, but did he have to mock her so?  
  
"I do believe your top military advisor has arrived with something of a street tramp on his arm. Are we now allowing such company to dine with us?"  
  
Enishi looked up and noticed Kenshin with the girl Kaoru for the first time. She looked lovely. And terribly anxious. He smiled. "Now, now, Taki, my dear. Let's not be snooty. That is my newest addition to my pleasure gardens and it's more than obvious that she's not street tramp. She's quite lovely." he trailed off thinking to himself, 'and tastes even better.'  
  
Enishi was not the only one that had noticed the charming anonymous young woman by now. Nearly everyone had seen her and was murmuring their wonderment to one another. Kaoru's grip tightened on Kenshin's arm. She grew tense, feeling all eyes on her.  
  
Kenshin squeezed her arm reassuringly and allowed a small smile for her. She smiled back, a bit more relaxed. They walked past the tables full of courtiers and royal officials. The hall was nearly quiet as Kenshin helped Kaoru to her knees at her place next to him.  
  
"I see you've brought the lady from the valley of the gods, Kenshin." Enishi stood. Everyone fell silent. "Courtiers, royal advisors and dear friends, allow me to introduce Kamiya Kaoru, one of the newest, and truly most beautiful, additions to my ladies in waiting." He offered his hand to Taki who was seething inwardly next to him. He beckoned her to rise without looking away from Kaoru. Taki stood reluctantly but held her head high, looking down at the girl. "This, Kaoru is the Empress and my first wife, Yukishiro Taki."  
  
It was obvious that Enishi's introducing Taki was executed strictly out of propriety. He had already given this unknown girl slight precedence over the Empress by introducing her first to everyone before her and regarding her as the most beautiful of his women. In an effort to redeem himself in the eyes of decorum he introduced the Empress. But, then, his eyes were steadily fixed upon Kaoru.  
  
The room was silent. Kenshin gently nudged Kaoru to incite her out of her trance. This was her moment to get up and beg the Empress' benevolence and pledge herself to the Emperor. Kaoru rose effortlessly, albeit a bit nervously, and bowed deeply.  
  
"Your majesties please accept my gratitude for your grace and allow me to serve you well." She turned to the Empress, head inclined gracefully. "I hope to please you both, your majesty."  
  
Taki turned up her nose at Kaoru with disgust and said, "I don't know about you, child, but I can find no pleasure with another woman. How silly you are. Or perhaps you are like a vine that grows in both trees?"  
  
Kaoru blushed deeply, head still bowed as a slight ripple of laughter found its way throughout the hall. Enishi smirked "That's quite enough my dear. You may be seated. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself in your most delicate position." Taki sat, pleased to have embarrassed the little wench. "Do not take my lady's words at heart, Kaoru-chan. She is quite hormonal at the moment. Please enjoy the evening. I'm sure Kenshin will see to your every need as my wife requires my full and undivided attention tonight."  
  
Kaoru sat down and conversation filled the hall again. She was too embarrassed to look up from her lap. Tears blurred her vision. This is not what she had seen for herself. Things were going to be complicated enough without having an enemy at court, and such a powerful one at that. Then she chided herself again. She was not the important one here. This was for her family. But despite her better wishes, the tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Kenshin was the only one who noticed her tears. He quickly checked to make sure the Empress was not watching her and got her attention. Kaoru turned slightly toward Kenshin wanting to bury her face in his chest, but she knew she could not. She tried to stop the tears. "Yes, my lord?" she whispered.  
  
"Come with me outside to get some fresh air, my lady. Then perhaps your appetite will return to you." He offered his hand and they rose, slightly unnoticed. The empress raised a pleased eyebrow at the insolent girl. She would teach her who was at the top of the Emperor's list. She'd teach her so she'd never forget.  
  
Outside, Kaoru wiped her tears on a silk kerchief Kenshin offered her. It smelled like him. She breathed it in deeply, trying not to be noticed by him. If he couldn't hold her, this was the closest she would get. And she wanted to savor it.  
  
Kenshin interpreted her deep intake of breath as a sign of sorrow. He stepped closer and said gently, "Do not worry about the Empress, my lady. She only wants to feel important."  
  
Kaoru looked into his eyes sadly. "It's not as if I even want to be here. She shouldn't feel threatened at all."  
  
A wave of relief washed over Kenshin before he knew why it hit him. He realized with her open confession that the Emperor's seduction was lost on her. Or, at least, it was not a lasting impression. He tilted her chin upward so she could look into his eyes. "Why are you here, Kaoru?"  
  
She sighed and swallowed lightly. His deep gaze made her feel exposed. Should she tell Kenshin before the Emperor? She'd already made a blunder at dinner by not knowing the proprieties of the royal court exchange. The Empress had made sure that everyone's attention was called to that. And it was embarrassing. But it effected her the most to be embarrassed in front of Kenshin, she realized. She didn't know if she could bear that again. But those eyes of his melted her reserve.  
  
"My father is ailing," she whispered. "I cannot afford to take care of him properly on my own any longer. My teaching fees won't cover the expenses. If I have to live this way to save him, then I do so gladly. Or I wish to. But I am sorrowful. I feel.."  
  
She paused and Kenshin's heart twisted. "Please, my lady, you can tell me. I will not betray your privacy or trust."  
  
"I feel like I should be able to do better. I don't want to be a concubine. I don't like this. But I can't think only of myself. I may be miserable but I am young and healthy and my father is not. He cared for me when I was small and weak and vulnerable. And he deserves at least that much from me." Despite her sadness, she was filled with determination and conviction, another trait to admire, Kenshin thought.  
  
Kenshin smiled gently. "I understand, my lady. We must all do things sometimes that we do not like out of respect for those around us." Kaoru noticed the distance in Kenshin's voice when he spoke these words. Perhaps they shared an understanding that she was unaware of?  
  
Kenshin pushed the memories of Tomoe away for the moment. Now was not the time to think of her. He forced a smile. "Don't worry, Kaoru. This will stay between us. Let us return now. If we stay much longer there will be more talk than there already is." He offered his arm.  
  
She took it and smiled at him. "Thank you, my lord."  
  
"Please, call me Kenshin, my lady."  
  
"Only if you promise to call me Kaoru."  
  
They returned to the dining hall.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:  
  
I AM SOOOOOO VERY SORRY IT TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! I'm in my final year of college and I'm in my Thesis class! They're trying to kill me! And if it's not school its work (Starbucks- "would you like whipped cream on you godamn frappucino, miss?)  
  
Anyway I hope this pleases someone. I hope to continue still but don't kill me if I can't update tomorrow or whatever, okay?  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and still reviews! I read and save all my e- mail review alerts. They mean so much to me. Your feedback is as always very welcome.  
  
So what does everyone think? Is Taki enough of a bitch or not? I wanted to establish a common ground between K&K in this chapter. Because they can't just BE together, you know? Nothing happens that way..  
  
Anyway, much love and hope to update ASAP. I PROMISE!!!!!!  
  
-Saku-chan 


	5. A New Perspective

The Concubine  
  
by: Saku-Yume  
  
Chapter Five: A New Perspective  
  
Kaoru was waiting nervously outside of the Emperor's formal chambers. He had summoned her this morning to discuss the bureaucracy of her position in his harem. Not that he was required to do so with a concubine, but in her case it was necessary. Her father had not offered her up as some sort of favor. She had sought the position. Only the emperor and Kenshin knew of this, of course, because if it got out she would surely be the subject of much talk. What sort of desperation must a woman have to beg to be in the service of the Emperor? It was a position one was volunteered or chosen for. A respectable woman did not invite the position herself. That was unheard of...  
  
The door opened and the Empress glided through it. Kaoru immediately felt a shadow of trepidation come upon her. She tried to avert her eyes as she bowed her head respectfully, but she soon realized that the Empress was watching her. She could feel her eyes burrowing into the top of her head. She slowly looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Taki asked in great disgust.  
  
"His majesty has summoned me, my lady," she whispered lightly.  
  
Taki's heart jolted. Why was her husband so very interested in this concubine? He'd never summoned one before in the light of day. Not unless there was some travel planned for the day. She turned her nose up at her girl and placed her hand on her swollen belly as if to taunt her. "Hmph. Try not to embarrass yourself again, child. He will find you even less attractive." Taki stormed off, head high.  
  
Once Kaoru was alone again she sighed resting her head on the cool alabaster wall behind her. She did not like that woman. She wondered just how long she would have to put up with her attitude.  
  
She pushed the hint of rebellion down. This was not the time or the place to become self righteous. That fighting spirit of hers would have to remain checked.  
  
The doors swung open again and the servant boy beckoned her inside. She rose and smoothed her white and gold kimono before proceeding.  
  
Enishi's eyes rested on her and he smiled in spite of his irritation. Taki was unhappy again and was trying stubbornly to have her way this morning. She thought herself persuasive. He found her obstinate. She was obviously unhappy with the presence of this young Kaoru. He could understand. Kaoru could stand up to any of the women in his harem as far as beauty. And then there was that little something about her...  
  
Kaoru bowed, hands pressed in reverence. Enishi was looking at her like that again. It wasn't quite so unnerving as before with his rounded spectacles obstructing his gaze. She still felt as if he was stripping her bare.  
  
When the door was once again closed and they were the only ones left in the ornate office, Enishi spoke. "So, Lady Kaoru, what extraordinary circumstances bring you into my service at your own behest?"  
  
Kaoru sat in the chair he offered and folded her hands in her lap. He seemed not so... dangerous? "I must request your assistance, Enishi-san. My father is ill and I can no longer care for him any longer on my own. I hoped you might find a place for me but instead of compensating me personally you might allow your generosity to be extended to my family. I have debts to repay to many people who have helped me and my father requires medical attention..."  
  
Enishi smiled and took off his glasses, setting them down pointedly. He looked up at her and said plainly, "Say no more, my lady. Whatever you wish will be done. Before the night is out your debts will be paid and your father will be tended to by my personal physician."  
  
Kaoru's heart almost burst. She smiled at Enishi for the first time. Despite his initial lasciviousness, he was being kind and generous with her. She was so happy she wanted to leap from her chair and kiss him. But, for many obvious reasons she could not. Overwhelmed, she bowed deeply to him. "You have my eternal gratitude, majesty."  
  
Enishi rose and walked around his desk to sit upon it in front of her. "Quite."  
  
Kaoru's heart stopped for a moment. That slight lilt had returned to his voice. The very same one that he had in the garden. She was too afraid to look into his eyes.  
  
Enishi tilted her chin upwards and was pleased to find the same strange mix of intrigue and terror in the young beauties eyes. He leaned toward her and whispered warmly onto her full trembling lips, "I will enjoy your servitude, my dear, as will you. I will take very good care of you... if you do not deny me my desires."  
  
Kaoru shivered. "And what might those desires be, Enishi-san?"  
  
Enishi chuckled deep in his chest. "It might be best I show you, my loveliest." Then he kissed her deeply. Kaoru felt the warm heat of desire flowing from him. He wrapped strong arms around her helpless body. She was forced to stand to compensate for their difference in height. Part of her screamed for an escape, but she knew that no one would be able to save her this time. There was no Kenshin around to rescue her. But she couldn't very well pull away from his majesty now. Especially since he'd just agreed to her pleas. She just had to stand there and let Enishi do as he pleased. She tried to concentrate on the thought of her father getting well. Then perhaps she wouldn't yield to these feelings Enishi was eliciting with his kiss.  
  
She thought: would it be so bad to yield to him? He was generous, after all. Perhaps she could learn to love him and maybe then her time here would not be so traumatic. But something in her kept thinking of Kenshin; those warm lovely lavender eyes, that soft fiery red hair, that well toned chiseled war endured body he must have under those imperial robes...  
  
She became aware by Enishi's pleasure wrought moan that her thoughts must have been translated. He thought the desire she was experiencing was in response to him and had no idea it was all for his most relied upon courtier. She felt terrible. The only way, it seemed, she would be able to make it through this eternal lifetime she'd found for herself was to stay away from the one man she could not help thinking of and think of him only when in the presence of a man she could not truly love as she must.  
  
Enishi pulled away. Kaoru made him feel... he couldn't describe it. It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel this way. Not since his dear beloved sister Tomoe... The actions were different, but the emotion was surely the same. It rattled him. He had not loved anyone since Tomoe. Could it be possible?...  
  
They stood there staring at one another for some time before Enishi cleared his throat. He'd not come this close to losing control since after hearing of Tomoe's death. It was a bit too much to take this early in the morning. "I hope everything is to your liking in the palace," he said turning from her, the seduction absent once again. He put on his glasses. "I've received from my accountants the final figures I've requested for your monthly salary and weekly allowance. On top of the assistance I am extending, you will receive the amounts outlined in these documents." He handed her a scroll embossed with the royal seal. "Please do not hesitate to ask Himura for anything you might desire. Until I need him for more legislative reasons, he is to tend only to you."  
  
"Thank you, Enishi-san." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Do not worry about the Lady Taki. I will try to see that you two have as little contact as possible. In three days the royal court is going on a summer retreat to my estates in Osaka. If there is anything you require you may inform Himura or myself and I will see to it that you receive it as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you, Enishi-san." She took a final bow and quietly left the office. The door closed securely behind her she sighed silently. That was too intense. She looked down at the scroll in her hands. She was almost afraid to see it. Surely it was a larger sum than she'd ever earned teaching Kamiya Kasshin Budo. She walked onto the open balcony overlooking the sprawling imperial lawns and fountains. She sighed and carefully opened the scroll. She sat reading through the documents carefully. She nearly fainted to find the amount of her monthly salary was much more than she would make in a year if she taught a full class of students every single day. And her weekly allowance was just as exorbitant. When, where and how would she spend all of that?  
  
Before she had time to contemplate further she read her list of obligations as the emperor's concubine. While most were obvious and embarrassing to think about, one line did catch her eye. If she bore any children for the emperor, they would become eligible for the throne in the face of any untimely event on Enishi's part. And thus, she would be promoted to the rank of imperial wife, thereby receiving a much larger salary and more privilege. Was that supposed to be some sort of incentive? Kaoru was slightly offended. No wonder Taki was so pompous. She had been the first to bear Enishi a son.  
  
Kaoru secretly hoped she would not become pregnant for Enishi. She was already cemented here as it was. But the way things were presently, if they remained that way, perhaps she would find a way out some day. But if she had a child, especially a boy, she would have to stay here forever. Kaoru said a small prayer that she would not have Enishi's child. Perhaps it was a little wicked of her, and maybe she'd pay for her sins by never ever bearing a child for anyone if the chance befell her, but it was a price she was willing to pay. If she was ever going to bring another life into this world it wasn't going to be with a man she didn't love and hardly knew.  
  
"I find a woman deep in thought to be one of the most attractive of sights."  
  
Kaoru was startled out of her thoughts and looked up to find Kenshin standing in the arch of the balcony smiling at her. She smiled back warmly, inclining her head to him. "My lord is too kind."  
  
Kenshin walked toward her and took the seat next to her that she offered. She really was quite lovely today. But then, how was that different from any other day?  
  
"What, might I ask, has you looking so pensive this morning, Kaoru?"  
  
She raised the scroll and smiled ruefully. "Just looking over my salary contract. There are certain bylaws, which are most... audacious."  
  
Kenshin laughed. "That is quite a diplomatic way to put it. May I?"  
  
Kaoru handed him the papers and tried to pretend she didn't feel the heat in his touch as their fingers brushed.  
  
Kenshin pretended to clear his throat to begin reading over the documents. Kaoru saw him raise his eyebrows and asked, "Is something unusual?"  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen an entrance salary this high before. The emperor must favor you," Kenshin said with a lilt of anxiety in his voice  
  
"Well, that's great," Kaoru said brushing it off, not catching his tone. "I don't want favors. I'm just glad my father will be taken care of."  
  
"Yes, that is good." Kenshin rolled the documents back up and handed them to her.  
  
It was then that Kaoru noticed what he was wearing. It was a practice gi, albeit an imperial one. "Were you... exercising?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin looked down and laughed. "Oh pardon my appearance. I was on my way to the practice yards to work on my technique."  
  
Kaoru's body yearned for the strain of a good sword practice. It had been a while since she'd held a sword. For months before her arrival she was not permitted to use the sword so that the calluses on her hands could be treated and heal. It was not attractive for a woman to have bruises on her hands.  
  
"What technique might that be?" She asked, the longing not hidden in her question.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. A deadly technique passed down to me by my master, Soujiro Hiko." Kenshin say and heard the infatuation in her voice. "Do you... like the art of swordsmanship?"  
  
Kaoru's mind felt numb at his words. He knew the lethal art of Hiten Mitsurugi? How lucky must she be to be in the presence of such a one? "I... my father... his is the style of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I was his student... a long time ago."  
  
"Yes..." Kenshin mused. "You have the grace of one who borne the weight of the sword." He thought a moment. "Perhaps you would like to come with me to the practice yards?" he trailed off.  
  
Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Could I?" Kenshin nodded and stood, offering her a hand. She took it and let him lead her to the practice yards.  
  
*****  
  
Not too long after, Kaoru sat on one of the benches bordering the large practice yard Kenshin had chosen in which to work. It gave her a chance to observe his technique, she added secretly, his physique.  
  
He started slowly, making a few passes to work out his balance before a group of servants entered the yard with a log as thick as a large tree trunk and stood as tall as Kenshin's chest. They set it to stand in front of him and backed away quickly. She watched him take a stance, eyes serious and focused. Then in a lighting movement he'd unsheathed the sword and it was on the other side of the log. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her. All was still for a moment and then the log split across the middle and the severed piece fell to the ground.  
  
Just as quickly Kenshin's sword was sheathed and he turned around and took off running so fast Kaoru couldn't determine where he had been until he was no longer there. He bounced off of the wall, his body turning in midair and a feral yell tore from his throat as he unsheathed his sword again and came down on the incapable log. Then he was on the ground, knees bent, sword sheathed once again. The log split vertically down the middle, each half falling to its respective side.  
  
The servants applauded, feeling privileged to witness the great assassin's technique. They came to take away the logs and Kenshin stood and turned to her. Kaoru's expression was still that of shock.  
  
She stood and walked over to him, offering a towel. "I've never seen anything like that in my life."  
  
Kenshin smiled ruefully. "Usually it's the last thing seen by those who do. But at least here in the palace only the logs are subjected to my training. Besides, we can use it for firewood when it gets chilly." He smiled cheerfully, his expression the exact opposite of the one he wore moments ago.  
  
Kaoru smiled back at him but wondered just what more this man could do if pushed. He must be a very deadly opponent indeed. No wonder he was Enishi's most trusted military leader. She couldn't help wondering though, if maybe that was also a part of what riffed between the two men. Or was it perhaps the cause of the reason.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm hoping it's not too soon to start having the characters act on situations without explaining too much anymore as to why they might do so. I hope I've developed them enough so that their actions explain themselves. Anyway I appreciate all of the reviews and feedback. Hopefully the story will be complete by the end of the year as my Christmas break is fast approaching (Yay!) Hopefully I won't have to spend it serving Peppermint Mochas at Starbucks so I can write :P Thank you all again and please get back to me soon. The next chapter is coming soon to a FF.Net near you!  
  
Some Replies for my readers:  
  
Catti said: great story, keep it up, don't worry too much about the thesis class it will be over with soon enough, I take my frappucino without whip cream. lolololol  
  
Saku-Yume said: :P Thanks. Actually I used to take mine without whip too until I actually started to work there. Now I don't drink frappucinos..... something about making 3000 of them in an hour killed it for me. Lol  
  
Lady Senie said: What a fascinating tale! I love the language of it. Your grasp of the characters' emotions and the depths that you've infused in each one is absolutely amazing. I don't usually read unfinished stories - too often they are abandoned in the middle of good plotlines or turn into horribly trite and predictable endings.  
  
Your work has a vitality to it that is refreshing. Please continue to update. ^_^  
  
Saku-Yume said: Wow! Thank you! I am extremely flattered by your review!! I promise not to let you down (  
  
Orchidaceae said: this fic is getting very interesting :) you might have mentioned it before, but can you remind me again.. will this be a kaoru/kenshin or kaoru/enishi :) I myself would prefer kaoru/enishi :) not much out there that is written will :) well let me know :) please update soon :)  
  
Saku-Yume said: Well... I suppose a bit of a hint won't hurt. It's mainly K/K (because, my God, who doesn't love them together?) but I promise bit more Kaoru and Enishi action. And To everyone: I keep getting a lot of worried Q's about who will "take Kaoru's flower". Of course I can't tell, that would ruin a deliciously lemon scented chapter. But don't worry, okay? I promise whatever happens will be done tastefully. (And hopefully I won't lose the fan base...)  
  
AnimeBrat said: YAY! I LOVE IT! *slaps Taki* EVIL BITCH!  
  
Saku-Yume said: Ha ha! Perfect reaction! That's exactly what I was going for!  
  
Thanks again for the great reviews! And the funny Starbucks comments. I'm sure my boss would love to see them!  
  
*Saku-Yume* 


	6. Prescience

Author's Note:

Before I begin, I must extend a deep and heartfelt apology to all of my readers. I know you must all be terribly upset with me for taking such a ridiculous amount of time to update on this fanfic. It has been over 8 MONTHS! Good Lord! In my defense, time certainly flies when you're dealing with all the shit life deals you! An update on me: I've graduated from university (March) with my bachelors' degree in Computer Animation. I got a job three months ago doing graphics for a great company. (Yay, me!) My Thesis went well and got me this job so I am terribly happy about that, but not happier than I am about the fact that it's over! NO MORE SCHOOL! (until I get my masters') It's so great to be out of school and make REAL money!  (No more Starbucks… No more Frappucinos!) I have much more time on my hands now (my boyfriend of two years and I broke up. I'm not sad. In fact, it was the best thing, I think  He doesn't see it that way…) and I'm really dedicated to picking this story back up and riding it out. I think it's worth it  Plus the response is STILL so positive so I owe it to you guys  Yume-chan loves you! So Gomen, minna-san. I'm gonna do better! And now… Without further adieu…

The Concubine

By Saku-Yume

Chapter Six: Prescience

"Good day, Tama-san," the diminutive, plump woman bowed after bustling into the seamstress' small shop.

"Good day, Yamato-dono." Tama-san smiled over her piles of fine fabrics. "What news have you today?"

Yamato-dono sat down on the other side of the pile and reached out to feel the fine onyx silk. "I have something for you. I know we have all been waiting anxiously to hear from our dear Kaoru and I wanted to share the news with you first."

Tama-san's eyes lit up. "What word of our girl? Is she well? Is she happy? Heavens, it's been nearly a month!"

Yamato-dono nodded, a small smile upon her lips. "Even by imperial messenger, news travels slowly these days. This was dated nearly two weeks ago," Yamato pulled a folded parchment from her sleeve. "She says she is doing well and wants me to send her regards to everyone. She thanks you for your assistance with her garments and sends this for you…"

Tama-san took the small envelope and opened it. She gasped. "There is surely more here than I requested! And I certainly did not expect it all at once, or so soon!"

Yamato-dono's smile softened a bit sadly. "That is the life of a Concubine. Many privileges…"

Tama-san detected the sadness in Yamato-dono's voice. "As well as much melancholy." There was a silence full of understanding between the two long time friends and care-givers of the girl, Kaoru. "How is she… really?"

"I can feel the sorrow in her chosen words. She must feel lonely… and not a little bit trapped. But I do believe that Kami-sama will smile upon her. It is a noble thing she does."

Tama-san nodded. "Yes there are few among us who would practically sacrifice one's life for the greater good of another." She took the money from the envelope and carefully put aside the amount that would cover the costs of Kaoru's garments. There was more than enough left over…

"Yamato-dono, remind me again which of these silks was Kaoru's favorite. I will use this extra money to make her a lovely garment… fit for an empress."

Yamato-dono smiled. She lifted the silk she had admired earlier and smoothed a hand over the fine sapphire dragon embroidery on the hem. "Our lady dragon will find this one most excellent."

Kaoru was bent over her parchment intently. She had found that rendering all of the beautiful sights that the Emperor's summer retreat had to offer was calming. She had to keep her hands busy as they had begun to itch for the weight of the sword since the day she watched Kenshin practice. She discovered that the weight of a piece of charcoal or a paintbrush did just nicely for the time being.

Her new hobby also kept her mind occupied and offered a kind of privacy and seclusion that she welcomed. The estates were large but the Lady Taki always found her at least once a day, if only to make a snide comment. But the deeper she emerged herself in her drawings and paintings, the les she noticed Taki and soon, the Empress stopped seeking her out as often. Only when she happened upon her by coincidence did she volunteer her remarks. And most of the time Kaoru blocked them out. She had become increasingly skilled at that in the past few weeks.

Her only other form of peace and diversion she found in Kenshin. She smiled when she thought of him. He always found something nice or funny to say to brighten her day. He always made a little time just for her. He made her feel special. She loved just sitting with him. He had a calm spirit. Most of the time, anyway. There were times when he would seem far away and she could never bring herself to ask why. She knew he would tell her, but she felt it wasn't her place to inquire. If he wanted her to know, surely one day, when he was ready, he would.

Kaoru admired her finished work. The charcoal rendering of the lake and pomegranate trees was lovely. She had apprehensively taken the Emperor's offer and requested a set of charcoals. She hadn't expected any so fine. Not only were they of top quality but the set had more colors than she knew existed. And they weren't even as messy as regular charcoal.

Taki was jealous of the gift, presented to her the night they arrived in Osaka at the formal dinner to celebrate the end of spring and the beginning of summer. Kaoru sat eating in her customary position next to Kenshin. They were all watching a funny mini-drama that the local geisha were performing at the request of his majesty. It was a story about a young female artist who had fallen in love with a young man, who, unknown to her, was blind. She continually sent him drawings in hopes that their message would portray her true feeling to him. At the end, after all the confusion was straightened out and she told him outright of her feelings they were wed. At the end of the play, one of the geisha brought the lacquered box of charcoals the 'artist' used in the play, and presented them to Kaoru, in front of everyone, on behalf of the Emperor. Everyone applauded, save for Taki, who glared at her malevolently. Since that night every time she saw Kaoru with the charcoals she said something unkind about whatever she was working on.

It was only Kenshin's kind words and encouragement that gave her a reason to continue with her hobby. And she was glad she did. She was getting even better at it…

"My Lady,"

Kaoru smiled. That smooth voice could only belong to one person. She looked up from her position on the grass and her smile brightened. "Kenshin, you've kept me waiting far too long!" she needled playfully.

Kenshin grinned and joined her on her satin quilt. "I am sorry, Kaoru. I had to defend our fortress from a rather despicable invasion…"

Kaoru gave a mock look of being impressed. "How very brave of you, my lord."

Kenshin played along. He smoothed his hair valiantly. "Yes it was, wasn't it?" he asked with pseudo arrogance.

"Wood spiders in the ladies' bath again, huh?" Kaoru tried not to laugh.

Kenshin dropped the act. "Yep" He grinned.

The both laughed finally. The two found each other's company calming and relaxing. There was no need for formalities when they were alone. They could just be themselves. Of course, each of them found themselves falling deeper for the other day by day. Neither showed it. Neither was aware of the other's true feelings.

Kenshin noticed the drawing and mused, "this is very well done, Kaoru. You are becoming quite the expert at manipulating the charcoal."

"Why, thank you, Kenshin. I'm glad you like it. You may have it." Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin laughed. If you give me everything you do, you will have nothing left for yourself!"

"It is okay. I have it all here," she tapped her temple with her index finger. "I will always know what I see. But you will only know what I see if you keep a physical record of it. I am certain that if we sat in the exact same place with the exact same tools we would inevitably come up with two very different depictions of the exact same scenery. I want you to have my visions. For I will have them always."

Kenshin always found her even more intriguing when she spoke this way. It was as if she was giving him a part of her soul. Little did he know that she did it as a way of sharing something that was exclusively hers with him and only him. It wasn't just about the pictures…

Kenshin smiled gently. "You have a little charcoal…" He reached forward and wiped gently at the place on her temple where she had smudged a bit of purple.

Kaoru tried her best not to blush at the contact. She was becoming better at controlling that as well. Which was a good thing, because she found more and more reasons to blush as Kenshin discovered more and more ways to engage in any sort of physical contact with her, no matter how minute.

"So what really kept you today?" Kaoru asked quietly.

Kenshin lightened. "Oh, yes. I have news for you. The physician who was sent to care for your father is arriving today to see you."

Kaoru brightened. "Really? That's wonderful. I hope the news is good. How was he able to reach here so soon?"

"_She_ traveled as soon as she could and will be returning as soon as you deem her report satisfactory."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "His majesty's top physician is a woman?"

"Indeed. The best in all of Japan, Takani Megumi-san."

"I have heard of such a woman doctor. Surely she can help my father!" Kaoru was excited. She was so glad that her father would be receiving the proper care. The BEST care. Her efforts would not be in vain.

Kenshin was happy to see Kaoru so pleased. "She arrives for dinner tonight. Then after she will have her audience with you." He rose gracefully and offered a hand. "Until then, walk with me and tell me more about your Kamiya Kasshin-budo. I am intrigues with this way of the 'sword that protects'. It is a peculiar notion but one that I find fascinating."

Kaoru smiled and took his hand. She rose and collected her parchment and box of charcoals. Kenshin took the load from her and offered his arm for her. She took it coyly and let him lead her along the path that would through the gardens of the estate.

Taki glared at the girl from her window. She could not hear what the two had said the entire time but she loathed the girl. However, she found the growing friendship between the two might be something she could use to her advantage in the near future. A deviant smile touched her sensuous lips. "I will have my way, girl. If it is that last thing I do."

Post:

WHOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! Finally! Forgive me if this is too short for you but I am short on time right at this moment. But TRUST ME I am setting up for something fabulous!  I hope you likee. I've had too many reviews in the past 8 months to respond to them all individually but I do appreciate every bit of support and advice from you all! Let me know what you think, okay? Jan ne!

-Saku-chan


	7. What Goes Around

Author's Note:

Well, here I am! Updating again. And so soon! I told you I would. This chapter is going to be very informative and insightful. Now that we're done glazing over our main characters we're going to really start to get into some of the things behind their characters that drive them. You'll also get to see what a tangled web of a plot I'm dealing with trying to slowly iron out so the impact of it all can hit you at just the right time!! R/R as always, my loves...

LEMON ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF FOR ANY REASON YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ SUCH MATERIAL OR FIND IT OFFENSIVE, TURN BACK. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYONE ELSE'S IMMATURITY OR PRIGGISHNESS!

The Concubine

By Saku-Yume

Chapter Seven: What Goes Around

Was it something about the countryside that made the food taste better? The sake more intoxicating? Was it the night air that whispered gently or the fireflies that lit up the Sakura grove? Kenshin pondered these things as he sat on the lush grasses in the main circle of The Emperor's own. The night was warm but not hot so he wore a light robe with pants of ivory with the deep imperial blue at the trim. The atmosphere was so relaxed and light. Everyone was in a good mood at dinner this evening. It seemed the retreat was something everyone had benefited from already in the short weeks since they'd arrived. But there was something about this night that put Kenshin in an even better mood... what was it?

He smiled to himself. The afternoon that preceded this evening reminded him of why the evening felt sweeter. He had spent the whole time arm in arm with Kaoru. No interruptions. Nobody else but them. They talked and laughed. She told him of her life before she arrived in the palace. She explained her Kamiya-Kasshin style of swordsmanship and when she got excited, he noticed how her eyes lit up. She was so very beautiful but her vibrancy and excitement only heightened her loveliness. He could tell she was passionate about her sword style and even picked up sticks periodically to demonstrate a movement, completely disregarding her robes. Her moves were graceful but precise. One day he would have to get a sword in her hand and see what she could really do.

He looked over at her, sitting next to him, laughing fully at some dirty joke one of Enishi's ministers from Yokohama was regaling in a completely drunken slur of words. It only made the joke funnier. Her creamy cheeks were flushed from laughter and drink, her eyes bright. She leaned into him laughing uncontrollably with the rest of the group. He smiled.

"Kenshin, did you hear Genji-san's awful joke?" she gasped, head on his shoulder. "I haven't heard anything that lewd since the last time I visited the fish markets at home!"

"He does have a tendency toward the licentious," Kenshin chuckled, more interested in the contact between his shoulder and her head. She was suffering from a hint of inebriation but nothing abhorrent. Still, when the servant came around with another warm bottle of plum sake, he held up a hand to decline before she could protest.

She raised her head and sighed. "This is the best I've felt since I've arrived at court, Kenshin. Perhaps it is the sake?" She smiled at him.

"Perhaps, Lady Kaoru." He smiled in return.

"I wonder when Takani-san will be arriving. I am anxious to meet with her." Kaoru looked around, scanning the crowd.

"I'm sure she'll arrive soon..." Kenshin looked up just as an imperial escort entered the grove gates, a tall guest in tow. "Presently, in fact. Excuse me a moment, my lady." He rose and made his way over to the pair.

Megumi Takani tried her best to make her loathe for certain guests she knew would be in attendance that evening. She had hoped she could make a quiet appearance to meet with the girl about her father and make a similar exit. But that was never Enishi's way. Everything must be lurid and extravagant...

She did wear a genuine smile when the red-haired swordsman walked up and bowed before her.

"Lord Ken-san, it is a pleasure as always," her rich, smooth voice flowed.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Takani. His majesty will see you for just a moment before you convene with Lady Kaoru." He offered his arm.

She sighed, taking it despite their significant difference in height. "If I must." She handed her umbrella to the escort who nodded waiting with it and the rest of her belongings for her return.

Kenshin lowered his voice, eyes never leaving the place where Enishi was seated. "I know you detest these formalities as do I, Megumi. Shall I forego extending an invitation to desert?"

She smiled her practiced smile as Enishi looked up and saw her. "You shall. Let's make this as brief as possible. A moment too long with _her_ and I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Kaoru watched as Kenshin escorted the flawless beauty through the crowds of seated guests. Hers weren't the only eyes were upon her. A hushed murmur rippled among the guests. This was the Lady Doctor everyone was talking about? Kaoru was awestruck. She hadn't pictured such a beauty as a physician. She was lovely enough for the Emperor's harem! Her long onyx hair was well kept and full, falling just past her rear. She was tall and so graceful it seemed as though she was floating as she walked. Her skin was clear and as pale as even the moon and her large eyes were as blue as Kaoru's own. She was young too, maybe twenty-two or twenty-three, surely no more than twenty-five.

Kenshin bowed before Enishi and spoke clearly. "Takani Megumi, Your Majesty."

Megumi bowed to the perfect degree of courtesy but not an inch more. "Your Highness." She straightened.

Her deliberate faux pas of acknowledgment to Taki was not lost on Enishi. He only smiled. He knew the two never could stand one another. It only got worse after Yuri's death. He never paid it much mind. "Surely you remember my first wife, Lady Taki."

Megumi's eyes never left Enishi's. "Surely. It is impossible to forget, Majesty." She turned her head slightly and inclined it just a degree. "Taki."

Taki narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her ripened belly in mocking. "Megami." She said wittingly.

Enishi laughed. "Now, now, Taki, certainly your physical state has no effect on your memory. Meg_umi_ will be visiting for a few days. I am counting on you make sure she is treated with the utmost respect. After all, she will be the one to deliver our child."

"Don't remind me," Taki spat.

Megumi smiled sweetly and turned to Enishi. "If Your Majesty's first consort prefers another physician to deliver her child, I will gladly suggest a few in whom I have full confidence."

Enishi smiled, amused. The way these women bickered. He looked upon it with as much gravity as one would regard an insolent child. "I wouldn't hear of it, Megumi. You are the best and Lady Taki shall have only the best. Now, please join us for desert."

Megumi bowed precisely and took her leave of Enishi and his woman. She had a very distinct emotion for the evil woman that could easily be likened to hate.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kenshin asked sarcastically. They gave each other a look and Megumi laughed in spite of herself. It helped to have such a good and longtime friend around in this wretched place.

"So where is this Kamiya Kaoru? I know she must be eager to hear what I have to say about her father."

"Just here," Kenshin said as they reached the spot where Kaoru sat.

Kaoru got to her feet and bowed respectfully. "Takani-san. It is an honor to finally meet you. I am in your debt and be assured to have my deepest gratitude."

Megumi smiled knowingly. When she didn't respond Kaoru looked up to see the beauty smiling at her with a kind of sentience in her eyes. Megumi reached out a hand and caressed Kaoru's cheek lovingly... almost like an older sister or mother. Then she turned to Kenshin.

"When you said she was beautiful you were being modest," she said pointedly.

Kaoru turned pink instantly. Kenshin only smiled but inside his heart leapt. He'd almost forgotten how much of a troublemaker Megumi could be. He should have kept a measured tongue in his head when speaking of Kaoru to his friend of so many years. "You are correct. She is exceptional. Only the best for my brother."

Kaoru averted her eyes momentarily. The bête-noir in his voice when he referred to Enishi was not lost on her. Megumi didn't seem to notice. Or perhaps they were close enough that they spoke of such things. Kaoru felt a small pang of jealously for their apparent relationship. She forced it down. It was silly of her to indulge in an emotion as empty as jealousy.

"Whenever you are most finished here, Kaoru, I will visit you in your chambers. Until then," Megumi inclined her head politely to Kaoru and nodded briefly at Kenshin. Then she joined her waiting escort and proceeded to her rooms.

"She is so stunning, Kenshin." Kaoru breathed when she was gone.

"Yes," Kenshin looked from Megumi's receding form into Kaoru's eyes and smiled. "My best friend Sanosuke is a lucky man indeed."

Inwardly Kaoru sighed in relief. The lovely Lady Doctor was taken and Kenshin acknowledged this fact. She chided herself for her glee but allowed herself to feel relieved anyway.

Kenshin offered his arm. "If the lady will allow me to escort her to her rooms? Then I will inform Lady Takani that you are ready for your audience."

Kaoru smiled and took his arm. "You may, my Lord. Arigatou."

By the time Megumi came to call, Kaoru had changed into her bedclothes. She was kneeling at her vanity brushing her own hair, having sent her chambermaid, Suki, away. When Megumi arrived she preferred to speak in private. She didn't know who she could trust beside Kenshin and she didn't want to take any chances.

There was a soft knock at the door and Kaoru went to open it. When she slid the door open, Megumi was changed into her sleepwear as well. She smiled warmly and bowed politely. "Kaoru."

"Takani-san," Kaoru said. "Please come in."

After the door was shut, Megumi laughed lightly. "Please call me Megumi. At least while we're alone. Between your dear father and Kenshin, I feel I know you so well already."

Kaoru smiled and flushed slightly. It made her feel special to know Kenshin spoke of her... then she remembered, "How is my father, Megumi? Is he well?" Her tone was full of hope.

Megumi took the seat Kaoru offered and nodded. "He is much better. He is up and walking about. When I first saw him he was not well at all. Not even coherent unless we were discussing you. In fact, that's how I know so much about you. That was all he could speak of with any true clarity or recollection. I used it as a kind of psychotherapy. He seemed to have contracted some kind of ailment that was weakening his immune system and slowly breaking him down. But he is, as I said much better. He needed a lot of vitamins and nutrients that was absent in his diet. It was worsened by the high amount of iodine an his blood. His blood pressure was far too low so I put him on a strict diet full of wheat and foods high in sodium. Once his pressure was stable I took him slowly off of the diet and gave Yamato-dono a specific menu from which she could prepare his food. He is just now beginning to be able to move about. Not much, mind you. I foresee another few months before he can come and go as before but he will have to take more care as not to strain himself, since he stubbornly insists on continuing with Kamiya Kasshin budo. He wanted me to give you this," Megumi pulled a letter from her sleeve. "to read alone, I am certain."

Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears. Her heart felt as if it would burst. Before she could stop herself she was out of her seat, arms around Megumi's waist. "Arigatou..." she wept softly. "Arigatou, Megumi. So very much!"

Megumi was startled at first and then softened, allowing her hands to rest gently on Kaoru's head. "It is what I do, Kaoru-chan." She stroked her hair gently.

Kaoru couldn't help feeling a connection to Megumi. The way she spoke to her and handled her made her feel at ease. The only other times she's felt this comfort was in Kenshin's presence and even then it was measured out of consideration for propriety.

She rose and wiped her eyes, clutching the letter to her chest. "How long are you staying before you must go again? Megumi?"

"Perhaps a few days. A week at the most. Why?"

"I," Kaoru paused. "It may sound odd, but I feel so comfortable with you... I just... wouldn't mind being able to at least talk to you. I feel so alone in this place and even though Lord Himura is quite attentive... there are things..."

"...that you would rather discuss with a woman. I understand." Megumi rose and took Kaoru's hand. "I will try to be of assistance, Kaoru." She inclined her head and turned toward the door. Just before she left she turned back and said, "Oh, and, by the way, you're not fooling me with the 'Lord Himura' stuff. I am a lot more perceptive than you must realize." She winked at Kaoru and left sliding the door closed behind her.

Kaoru settled on her fluffy, brushed silk duvet after blowing out her lamps. The moon was full and shone in allowing her enough light to read the letter her father had sent.

My dear Kaoru,

You are somewhere far away, I can feel it. I am worried about you as a father would be but I trust you and have full faith in not only the fact that you can take care of yourself, but that you will return to your old papa one day. I am told only that you are gone to make money to take care of me and to pay back those who have offered us assistance. Megumi said you sent her specifically to care for me. I do not know how long you have been gone but you seem to have gained a great amount of power and respect to be able to command such things! The best doctor in the country, sent by my little girl. I am so proud of you. Never forget that. And never let anyone get in your way or stop you from achieving your goals. I always knew you were destined for greater things. More than I could ever offer you.

I am feeling much better and do not want you to worry. My only request is that you send word to me every now and then so that I may know you are well by your own hand, and not by word of mouth. Aishiteru, Kao-chan.

Otou-kun

Kaoru read the letter over and over again, silent tears escaping her. Would he be so proud if he knew where she really was? What she was really doing, or had yet to do? Where was the honor in being a man's whore? Not a wife. A concubine. A prostitute. Her silent sobs shook her. She was living in a dream world if she really thought there could be good found in this situation of hers. It was simple. She had signed away her life, albeit for a good reason. She was in a state of mental tug-o-war. She couldn't feel sorry for herself because she had to help her father but she couldn't help thinking, maybe there was another way? Maybe if she'd worked harder at teaching Kamiya-Kasshin-budo, she could have made ends meet. She could have done so many more honorable things. Her actions would disgrace her father if he ever knew. She chided herself and beat herself up. She could have done better...

"You could have done better, Kaoru... you SHOULD have done better. Now look at you. A whore..." she sobbed quietly. "Nothing but a glorified whore..."

She cried herself to sleep that night.

"My Lady,"

Someone was gently shaking Kaoru. She opened her eyes, still puffy from crying.

"Hai, Suki?" she mumbled groggily.

Suki's large doe eyes were full of their usual nervousness. In all honesty, Kaoru frightened her. Like all of the concubines, Kaoru was far above her station. Yet Suki was assigned to her; the most beautiful of them all.

"I must prepare you immediately, My Lady. His Majesty requests your company for breakfast."

Kaoru instantly felt a knot of terror in her stomach. She had slipped through his fingers until now. Her time was up. He was going to claim her and her fate would be sealed. She was so foolish to believe something would happen to set in motion some event that would eventually save her from her inevitable fate.

"My Lady?" Suki said timidly seeing the blood drain completely from Kaoru's face.

Kaoru blinked several times, coming back to herself. "Hai..." she breathed. What could she do? Nothing. She had to accept her fate now. She got up and knelt at her vanity. Suki took that as her cue to begin preparing her.

"I am finished, my Lady." Suki bowed, waiting for Kaoru to approve or disapprove her work.

Kaoru had been deep in thought and honestly had not noticed what Suki had done. She looked in the mirror and nodded. Her hair was up on a mass of curls and small twists. She had light face powder on and her eyes were done so they looked even bigger and clearer than usual. She had on a light airy kimono, with only one thin yukata, that hung gracefully off of her shoulders. Designed to incite desire... and lent itself to easy removal.

"Thank you, Suki. Where might I find his majesty?"

"In the tea house over the western bridge, my lady. Within the Sakura grove." Suki knelt and slid open the door for her mistress.

Kaoru slid her tabi covered feet into her black lacquered geta and made her way out of the door. She remained in a haze until she found herself at the teahouse door. Her mind and heart was numb with fear and anticipation. She knelt soundlessly and knocked three times on the door frame.

To her surprise Enishi slid the door open himself. He stood there in a pair of black satin slacks and nothing else. He smiled when she looked up, obviously taken by his appearance. He offered a hand. "My flower..."

Kaoru couldn't help herself. Enishi was gorgeous! She let him help her to her feet and she had to tear her eyes from his well defined chest. Her eyes met his and she regretted it instantly. He had that look in his eyes...

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaoru. I finally have you alone," Enishi said almost triumphantly.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Enishi-san," she whispered letting him guider her inside and slide the door shut behind her.

He led her to the back of the teahouse to a small balcony. "Look here," he said pointing over the edge of the balcony. There was a cliff under them that went straight down for miles and a waterfall that fed into the abyss. Kaoru gasped when she saw it.

Enishi watched her from behind and licked his lips. He pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her. "This is the only place you can stand and see it. Everywhere else is too dangerous. It's a gift to you from me. This place is just for you and me..." he whispered.

Kaoru felt weak as his warm breath tickled her ear. "Arigatou, Enishi-san..." she breathed.

He let his lips play over her exposed neck. "You remind me so much of her... it's maddening..."

Kaoru's eyes rolled back momentarily. "Of whom, your majesty?"

Enishi paused. "It doesn't matter. I have you now and I can't wait any longer." He turned her around and kissed her fully on the lips. Kaoru heard herself moan. She had to put up the block in her mind. She had to think of Kenshin... Kenshin... Kenshin...

She wrapped her arms about Enishi's neck and forced herself into her role. He wasn't Enishi, he was Kenshin. Soft violet eyes, gentle but strong hands, soft lips...

Enishi pulled her away momentarily and looked into her flushed, innocent face. Wordlessly he untied the sash about her small wait and pulled open her robes, letting them slide to the floor. It took everything Kaoru had not to move her arms to cover her naked body, chilly in the mist of the waterfall. She closed her eyes involuntarily. Enishi took her reaction for yearning and smiled. So perfect. Untouched. Completely his. That was how Tomoe was to him and then Kenshin... he pushed down his anger. No, this time, THIS time, he would be the first. Kenshin would not win over him. He would have her!

He lunged forward and took the flesh at her throat in his teeth, biting down enough to mark her, but not enough to cause permanent damage. She cried out and it only fueled his desire. A desire that was growing by the inch within his slacks. He kissed down her chest and stopped to draw a hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking it slowly.

Kaoru moaned, heat rising all about her. While she was sure she had no deep feelings for Enishi, she couldn't deny her arousal and attraction to him. There was something very alluring about the way he took her over... she could hardly think straight. She tried to keep the image of Kenshin in her mind... but that only made it worse as she imagined him doing these things to her and it only aroused her further.

Enishi could feel her body responding to him naturally and he felt triumphant. He gathered her in his arms and placed her gently on the large duvet he'd had prepared for this occasion. Removing his slacks, he lay on top of her, pressing himself against her. "I will have you..."

Finally Kaoru's head cleared, feeling him between her legs. The reality of it hit her and she began to panic. This was really it. She was going to be taken; she didn't have a choice in giving herself away. She would be his possession officially. She could never go back. Anything with Kenshin would be hopeless. She began to cry. Hopefully he wouldn't notice...

Just as he was about to enter her there was an urgent knock at the door. They both looked up, Enishi enraged, Kaoru relieved. She covered herself with her discarded robes, clinging to them, praying it was another distraction, to buy her more time. For what exactly, she didn't know or care, she only knew she could not handle this now.

Enishi stormed to the door, not bothering to put his clothes on. He slid it open fiercely. "I WAS NOT TO BE DISTURBED!" he roared.

Kenshin stood there calmly, expressionless. "Taki is not well. She may be losing her baby. I thought it wise you were with her at this time and not here..." he let the insult hang in the air.

Enishi's eyes narrowed at the smaller, but equally dangerous man. Then he turned and grabbed his pants, stepping into them before storming away toward the main house.

Kaoru was so thankful for the distraction that she remained in her position on the duvet, naked, covered only in front by the robes she still clutched.

Kenshin stepped in. When he saw her he thought she was crying and was at her side instantly. "Kaoru, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Kaoru looked next to her into Kenshin's eyes, full of concern. "I am fine. I am... okay. He didn't do anything... yet."

Kenshin blushed, inwardly relieved. Despite its inevitability, he prayed the act would be delayed as long as possible. For imagining Enishi with Kaoru...

He shook his head and turned around, giving her the chance to put her robes back on. "Take me back to my rooms, please, Kenshin. I don't want to stay here a moment longer."

"Of course, Kaoru."

Megumi knew what was coming. The child was stillborn. She couldn't help feeling a little pleased about it. The bitch deserved it. Karma had come back to her and taken from her what she had taken from another before. The only reason she felt bad at all was because an innocent life was lost.

Megumi's face didn't give away any of her thoughts. The room was hot and Taki was in a great deal of pain, the dead fetus poisoning her womb. Only Enishi and Taki's chambermaids were present. The pain had started after Enishi had left Taki a few hours earlier. When the maids called for Megumi she thought perhaps the baby would be born prematurely as she had nearly a month and a half to go. But once she observed the pallor of Taki's skin and the pain wrought across her impeccable face, she knew.

Karma had a way of dealing with things and Megumi believed strongly in this principle. It was the only thing that kept her from murdering the woman herself for she knew in her heart that Taki had something to do with the death of her sister Yuri, Enishi's former first wife, and their unborn child. Perhaps not directly but her influence was there. Before Yuri's tragic death, Taki was hungry for power and used what little she had whenever she could. Then mysteriously, Yuri was gone and Taki was in total control of the harem.

But Karma, in its way, was beginning to deal with Taki. Megumi felt that the presence of Kaoru alone was proof of that. That was what she believed, anyway...

"We are going to have to help her push the body out. Or else she will grow more and more ill and she will die as well." Megumi washed her hands, cleaning the blood off of them.

"As well?" Taki asked alarmed. "What do you mean, as well?!"

"Your child," Megumi replied evenly, "is dead."

Taki stopped writhing for just a moment and her eyes widened. She actually looked frightened and genuinely distressed. "What?" she asked shakily.

Megumi almost felt a pang of sympathy for the woman, but then remembered her late sister. She hardened. "We have to get it out so we're going to have to help you push it out." She motioned for the maids in waiting and instructed them on how and where to apply pressure to Taki's swollen belly.

Enishi watched in horror as the dead fetus of his unborn child was forced from his screaming first wife. No matter how he felt about her from time to time, he wasn't without a heart and he hated to see this for her. He went to her and held her hand tightly. She gripped him helplessly, begging him to make them stop. He only held her gaze trying to soothe her.

Soon it was over. Megumi wrapped the body in a sheet and before leaving told the maids what to do to clean the Empress up and ease her pain. As she was heading out of the main chamber, Enishi followed stopping her.

"Megumi."

She halted and turned. "Yes, your majesty," she said, her voice dry

He paused for a moment. "Was it...?"

Megumi didn't hate Enishi. She only hated what had happened to her sister and figured he was partially to blame. For not protecting her. In spite of her hatred, she softened. "A boy. You were going to have a son, majesty." She nodded slowly before turning and continuing hurriedly down the hallway.

Enishi's heart twisted.

Again. He had lost again. First his wife and child. Then his sister. Now this. It was too much for him. He allowed a single tear to fall before wiping it away violently and finding his resolve once again. Then his mind fell upon Kaoru. He would not lose with her. She would save him. Give him what he needed. He would find what he was looking for in her. He knew it. He could feel it.

In the mean time, he had a first wife to tend to.

Post:

A/N: Aya! How sad, ne?!?!?!?!?! That is what I call real emotion! I hope it was long enough for ya! I've set up a great deal in this chapter. The next will be even more revealing. Taki is getting and will continue to get just what she deserves, and you'll see why! Tell me what you think!!! You know I'm review hungry! Was the scene with Kaoru and Enishi hot enough for you? It couldn't get too hot. I don't want it to overshadow anything that may come up later (No hints!)

Some review responses:

**Yume-Chan said:**

This story is outstanding. Please update soon!

**Saku-chan said:** Glad you likee!

**RinoaHeartilly said:**

I love this story so far, it is very intriguing and very well done! I hope it keeps getting better and better! I think the whole Kenshin/Kaoru Enishi/Kaoru thing is very cool! Good luck on your job also!

**Saku-chan said:**Thank you Thank you!

**Pixel-the-evil-fairy said:**

this is a great fic! i cant wait to read more!! so please hurry!

Saku-chan furiously writes up chapter eight so pixel will be happy!

**reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1 said:** cool story! i so love... but i would so love if kenshin took kaoru's flower not enishi... even though enishi is freaking hot

**reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1 said:** damn enishi is so hot

**reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1 said: **this may as yet capture my attention ::smiles::

**Saku-chan said:**Yes he IS hot! I tried to give him a bit of a heart in this chapter. He's crazy but not heartless. Not with everyone, anyway. Besides, he's not the true villain of this story...

**EyesLikeSilk said:** Oh I adore this story!! You must continue! I think Enishi as emperor is a good choice, and I like how your logically bringing other characters from the series in.

**Saku-chan said:**Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou!!! I try my best to make sense -

**Kao-gurl said:** It was a very pleaseant surprise to find you updated. Yey. Congratulations about you graduating from college and I guess breaking up with your boyfriend.(Iknow what you mean by it can be a good thing) I can't wait til your next update! Please hurry! I am sorry your life has been hard in the pass months, mine has been tough too!

**Saku-chan said:**Thanks! (And sometimes it's not just a good thing it's a great thing! I'm in total Sex and the City™ mode right now. All about the free sexy single girl about town!) Hey! Things may be a little down now, but that means that they can only get better, ne?

**Clemen said:** Wow really good fic. I really like it. Hope you update soon. Until then take care and god bless.

**Saku-chan said: **Thank you!!

**MZ. AMbER EYES said: **wow! love it!! update soon!!

**Saku-chan said: **Thank you!!! (You guys are going to make me burst with all this love and appreciation!)

**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan **Wow! Another great chapter. Twas short though, so make it a bit longer next time! Nyao! flicks her wrist and a red bottle appears I've made you a Thought-clearing Draught! I'm getting good at Potion-making! Nyao! Update soon!

**Saku-chan said:**Arigatou! drinks Thought-clearing Draught... feels a little woozy Thank you! I feel very clear now... oh, look! Two mini Battousai's are dancing happily atop my computer! C'mere you little devils, you!!

Thank you all so much. Hope you liked the chappie!!! Will be updating again soon! Ja!

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	8. El Tango de Roxanne Part One

Author's Note:

Ohayo, minna-san! The next two chapters have the potential to become quite angst-y. Not quite melodramatic but I'm going to start playing with my characters raw emotions and... sigh... it could get ugly. You have been warned!

I decided to do it in two parts. I think it's necessary. I don't want to feel like I'm running on and this chapter already has quite a bit of back story to it.

Thanks times three to those of you who have reviewed. It is greatly appreciated! (It's amazing how much time you can find to write fanfiction while at work. I swear, they pay me too much for this!)

By the way, these chapters are named for the song by Ewan McGregor, Jose Feliciano and Jacek Koman from the Moulin Rouge© soundtrack. I have some of the lyrics there and that sets the tone for the chaptesr when considering the relationship between Kenshin and Kaoru right now. I think this is a good direction in which to go, especially when you bear in mind how awkward things were last between the two... And we left on such a sad note what with Enishi losing his son al all... ::sniff:: ::sniff:: excuse Saku-chan. It still brings a tear to her eye...

Okay! Let the emotional wrenching begin!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!

* * *

The Concubine 

By Saku-Yume

"_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

_IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!_

_You're free to leave me but_

_Just don't deceive me!_

_...And please believe me when I say_

_I love you..."_

__

__

Chapter Eight: El Tango de Roxanne - Part One

Kenshin sat glaring into the night; jaw clenched tightly, eyes alight with flecks of violent, churning gold. He unconsciously used his thumb to raise the hilt of his sword from its sheath only to snap it back into its place, the sound of metal piercing the darkness repeatedly.

As much as he'd tried to get his mind used to the idea... as much as he knew it would happen, whether he wished it or not... as much as he knew he could do absolutely nothing to prevent it short of killing his brother-in-law, the thought of it gripped him; shook him to his core. To think of Kaoru lying there, naked, at the mercy of Enishi's lust was too much for him to bear.

He was angry with Enishi for his lust. He knew Kaoru meant little or nothing to him. She was a conquest. Something he would claim and disregard when something new and appealing came along. He would not, did not, and could not love her. It was just another infatuation.

He was angry with Kaoru. Irrational as he knew it was, he couldn't help it. Why did she put herself into this position? Why did she pretend to love this man?

He sighed. Because she had to. Kenshin knew this. But there had to be other ways to make money. Why, of all things, did she have to come here? And enrapture Enishi?

And make him, himself, fall so deeply in love with her...

He hadn't felt this way for anyone except Tomoe. And when she died, he'd given up on feeling that way again. And yet, here she was...

He composed himself when he heard soft measured footsteps advancing in his direction. Hopefully it was a servant in passing so that he might continue to wallow in his melancholy.

No such luck. The door slid open and shut.

"Kenshin,"

He turned and was surprised to see Kaoru silhouetted in front of the door. He hadn't seen her since after he escorted her to her rooms that morning. He was in such an odd mood and then he had to deal with Enishi and Taki for the greater part of the day...

Besides his unfounded and groundless anger towards her.

He turned away from her without a word.

Kaoru's heart sank. She could feel the tension between them earlier as he escorted her wordlessly to her rooms that morning. He hadn't come to check on her after. And now this...

She swallowed nervously. Then she gathered what little resolve she had and went to sit next to him. "Is Taki alright?" she asked, grasping for anything to use to open a dialogue between them.

"She is going to be fine." His voice was colder than he'd intended. He softened a degree. "She lost her child."

His icy tone pricked her. She withered a bit. "I am sorry," she barely whispered.

He couldn't help looking at her. The more lucid part of his mind shoved down his demeanor. He'd made her feel bad. He was being ridiculous. She didn't deserve this, she'd done nothing wrong. He broke.

"She's going to be fine," he offered again, with more gentleness this time.

Kaoru looked into his eyes. She had a feeling she knew why he was so upset. It was the same thing after he'd gotten her from the garden the day she arrived in the palace. She went out on a limb, ready to be shot down at any moment. "I am sorry about Taki as well," she paused. "But I was apologizing for this morning... I... I don't want you to think that this is what I want. I don't desire Enishi." She trailed off afraid to offer any more. "You must think very little of me."

His eyes softened a bit more, the corner of his mouth raising up a bit. "Not at all. In fact, I think very highly of you, Kaoru. Surely you must know that?" When her eyes caught his and held again, more meaning within them, he looked away; the emotion too much for him. Was what he was feeling taking him over or could he sense the same feelings toward him within her? "You are doing only what you must... I just..."

Kaoru urged him on. "You what, Kenshin?" she asked gently.

"I just..." he looked back into her deep blue eyes. He couldn't say it. It wasn't right. "I don't like seeing anyone being taken advantage of..."

"Oh," Kaoru replied. She'd hoped he would have given her a little more than that. But the emotion seemed to have left him as suddenly as it came upon him.

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes. "Who am I kidding. Inappropriate or no, I don't like seeing YOU being taken advantage of. You deserve so much more than this, Kaoru. He may be my emperor but that doesn't change the fact that I don't think Enishi can give you what you deserve. Yes, he may have money and power. He can keep you wrapped in priceless silks and adorned with jewels, but I see you. You are not like these girls here. You are so... amazing. And you deserve someone who will be just for you. You shouldn't have a love that must be divided. You deserve love. Unconditional and exclusive love. And he will not give that to you..."

Kaoru's heart was racing. She couldn't believe her ears. Was Kenshin saying what she thought he was saying?

"Kenshin...?"

He looked directly at her this time, his hand coming to rest atop her own. He took it and raised it to his mouth, closing his eyes as he pressed her palm to his lips. The gesture overwhelmed Kaoru. It was the most intimate touch they had ever shared. She could only stare in wonderment.

Kenshin opened his eyes slightly; the moon emerged, lighting the violet within them. He guided her hand to his chest, holding it over his pounding heart. He drew her closer and when they were breaths apart he whispered, "Forgive me."

Then his lips were on hers and Kaoru felt her world melt away. It was just the two of them emerged deeply into a languid sea of soft kisses and silent breaths. Kaoru raised her free hand to his chest to rest atop his and he wrapped his free arm around her waist deepening their kiss. He was pleased to hear her moan faintly instead of pulling away from him. Their tongues danced timidly, their kiss shy at first, growing more confident as time passed.

Kenshin pulled away momentarily. He let his eyes pass over her, enjoying the look on her face, the color in her cheeks, the feel of her so close to him. He had her gathered in his arms as he'd been dreaming almost since he'd met her weeks ago. She opened her eyes when he didn't continue kissing her and looked up into his pools of violet. Suddenly he realized the seriousness of their situation.

"Forgive me, Kaoru... that was..."

"Wonderful," Kaoru sighed.

"But Enishi..."

"Enishi-san is not here now. Please, let's enjoy this, Kenshin..." when he nodded she kissed him again.

Kenshin was both relieved and surprised at her reaction to his advances. But he was also wary. Things certainly weren't going to get any easier now. But, for the mean time, he allowed himself to enjoy this one moment...

* * *

Kaoru was floating all day long. Even though she had not yet seen Kenshin, the memory of their kisses lingered in her mind. When she awoke, she went to bathe in the mineral springs alone. Afterward she allowed Suki to dress her and chatted with the girl cheerfully. She picked up her charcoals and set out to find Megumi, taking the scenic route along the grounds. When she finally reached the building Megumi used as her temporary office and living quarters, it was nearly noon.

"Ohayo, gozaimasu, Megumi-san!" she called cheerily when she didn't see her immediately.

Megumi emerged from the back storeroom and smiled when she saw Kaoru. "Ohayo, Kaoru-chan. How are you this morning?"

"Lovely," Kaoru sighed. She swung up to sit on one of the examination tables. "And yourself?"

Megumi smiled but wondered at the girls light mood. She figured she'd find out eventually. She predicted it had something to do with the redheaded swordsman.

"That's good to hear. I am doing well. Better than yesterday. Taki is doing better and is far less demanding and dramatic than yesterday."

Kaoru didn't miss the disdain in her voice. "Surely anyone would act dramatically after losing a child..." she ventured.

Megumi made a sound and shook her head. "I suppose."

Kaoru pushed a bit more. "You and Taki don't get along either?"

Megumi gave Kaoru a look. "Kaoru, you're not stupid. If you want to ask something, I'd appreciate if you'd just ask," she snapped.

Kaoru held back, surprised at Megumi's sudden bristling. "I..."

Megumi apologized immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She smiled contritely. "To answer your question; no, we do not get along. And if I have shown no sympathy for the loss of her child it is because I have none for her."

Kaoru nodded. Then ventured a bit further. "Why?"

Megumi sighed after a moment. "I will go against my paranoia and trust you but what I am about to tell you must not go beyond these doors. Agreed?"

Kaoru nodded. "I would never..."

"Good." Megumi looked around before leading Kaoru into her back room. "My sister, Yuri, was Enishi's first wife before she died. Before Taki became first wife. _She_ was empress. And not a few months before her death she discovered she was with child. It was to be Enishi's first heir. Once word got out about this, Taki became strangely attentive to my sister, demanding she oversee her care completely, even overruling my instruction. One day, Yuri became ill with a stomach virus. Something easily treated and hardly fatal. However, no matter how much of my medicine she took, she only grew worse. I demanded to Enishi that I have time to examine her exclusively but Taki's word overruled mine. Megumi paused, her voice choking up. "One morning, I broke into her rooms and took the vial from which she was drinking her medicine. I left her sleeping. I wanted to run a few tests on the container. I was sure someone was poisoning her. By the time I got back with the proof, she was dead. Gone in her sleep. The virus had spread out of our control. Her son was dead as well."

Kaoru had tears in her eyes as Megumi told her story. She took the older woman's hand and squeezed it gently.

Megumi couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I knew," she said shakily, "I KNOW she had something to do with it. She was so jealous of Yuri! So envious! And when she became the first wife to get pregnant, she knew she would never be any more than a second wife. She got rid of her, MY sister, to get ahead. That is why I have no remorse for what has happened to her. It is EXACTLY what she deserves."

Kaoru hugged Megumi, rubbing her back. "Why didn't you tell anyone you had evidence of foul play?"

"When I tried to see Enishi, those loyal to Taki kept me from seeing him. And one night the vial 'mysteriously' disappeared. I couldn't go against her without hard evidence. She hates me because she knows I know what she did. She knows I will expose her if I ever get the chance. That is why I no longer work here at the palace permanently. She makes sure I am sent away so that time and distance may dull the memory."

Kaoru didn't know what to say. What an awful story. How terrible Taki was. She knew the woman was vain and selfish but she had no idea she would stoop to such levels. If what Megumi said was true, then Taki had gotten precisely what was coming to her.

Megumi straightened up, wiping her eyes. "I am sorry. I still get emotional when I think on it." She laughed a bit.

"I understand. You can trust me, I won't tell a soul."

Megumi smiled. "Thank you." When she'd composed herself and splashed some cold water on her face, they went back to the main room.

"So what brings you here, anyway. I figured you'd be in the gardens with Kenshin again," Megumi smiled slyly.

Kaoru smiled, blushing. "I have not seen Kenshin today, as yet. I just wanted to see you..."

"Mm-hmm. You expect me to believe that entirely?"

Kaoru smiled a bit. "No I suppose not." She paused. "I like Kenshin."

"Well, that's OBVIOUS." Megumi laughed, grinding some herbs into a powder.

Kaoru blushed slightly and stood at the table across from Megumi. "I don't think you understand, Megumi. I really, really like him. I think I... I think I love him." Kaoru was smiling

Megumi wasn't any longer.

"I was afraid of this." She paused and looked Kaoru, who was no longer smiling, dead on. "Kaoru," she said evenly. "A slight penchant and mild flirtation is one thing between Concubine and those who serve The Emperor. But love? That is entirely another. I know Kenshin is fond of you but he knows that any hope of having any relationship between you both is slim to none; and even then, gravely dangerous. With so many eyes upon you and so many you cannot trust you cannot even venture the thought of a private affair."

Kaoru looked distressed now. The reality of it hit her. "But I do not love Enishi."

"You did not come here for your love of Enishi. You have a duty to fulfill. Do not throw your good fortune away on something so foolish."

Megumi felt bad for speaking so firmly when she saw the look on Kaoru's face. Her whole image had been shattered. She reached across the table and lifted Kaoru's chin with delicate fingers. "Forgive me, Kaoru, but I only want to be honest with you. You cannot afford to do this to yourself. Especially with Kenshin. The blood between these two men, however strong, is bad. The slightest error could cost both of you everything. Enishi is a powerful man and you do not want to be on his bad side. You already have so much against you, what with Taki and all. Do not give her or anyone else anything to say against you. It will cost you both too much, indeed."

Kaoru tried to hold back the tears but they escaped her despite her efforts. "What is it between them, anyway?" her voice trembled.

Megumi hesitated. "Tomoe. Enishi's late sister and Kenshin's wife. She was the Empress before Enishi took the throne after her death."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Kenshin was married... but he's so young."

"They were married for just under a year when it happened."

Kaoru was quiet mulling it all over in her mind. "So... Enishi and Kenshin are at odds because... Kenshin wanted to be emperor???"

Megumi hesitated again. "Not entirely." She wrung her hands, unsure if this was a story she should be telling. "Enishi was very fond of Tomoe. To the point of jealousy when Kenshin married her. And when she died, he blamed Kenshin."

"Jealousy? What do you mean he was 'fond' of her? Why did he blame Kenshin?" Kaoru fired one question after another.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Look, there are many rumors behind the relationship between the three, and while I know what happened through Kenshin's account, I don't feel it is my place to tell you. If Kenshin wants to tell you, then let him. I'm sorry. It's far too controversial."

Kaoru nodded. There was obviously more to the people around her that met the eye... she didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the urge to get to the bottom of it all...

* * *

Kenshin had been in a state of emotional limbo all day. Most of his duties had successfully kept his mind off of his concerns for the most part, but now that he sat with nothing to do, they flooded his mind.

Or rather her touch, her scent, her taste... the way she moaned flooded his mind. Every time he went over the previous night's events in his mind he felt light hearted... and he also felt a sense of trepidation. He knew this wouldn't end well. And he didn't want to risk indulging in it only to lose and get hurt in the end. Or hurt her...

"Kenshin."

He looked up from where he had been leaning against the stone wall and couldn't help smiling.

Kaoru was glad to see him smile. The large dose of reality Megumi gave her had brought her down hard. To see him smile brought her warm feelings back. She returned the gesture.

"Kaoru," he said softly.

She stood less than a foot from him. They shared a meaningful glance. Kaoru melted under his steady gaze. How she had longed for Kenshin to look at her this way...

Megumi's words came back to slam her in the back of her head. Her smiled faltered as did her gaze. Kenshin noticed and asked immediately, "What's wrong?"

Kaoru faltered a moment. "I wanted to talk to you..."

Kenshin's heart skipped a beat and a half. There was something about a woman saying those words in that way that scared the hell out of a man. Nothing good could come of it.

"Of course, Kaoru," he said warily.

She led him toward the house Enishi had given her. She knew there they could be completely alone and uninterrupted...

* * *

Post:

Thankee for the reviews! Sorry for the slight cliffie. This is going to be a two parter as I said. It wasn't initially but I think it will be better than a long drawn out melodramatic chapter. I like to maintain one tone per chapter. I find changing too much can muddle the effect of what you're trying to portray. Plus I wanted to post before I lost fan-interest again. As always tell me what you think and please visit my live journal for up to the minute Concubine and authoress updates!! The link is on my profile page! Ja!


	9. El Tango de Roxanne Part Two

The Concubine

By Saku-Yume

"_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

_IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!_

_You're free to leave me but_

_Just don't deceive me!_

_...And please believe me when I say_

_I love you..."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine: El Tango de Roxanne - Part Two

A light breeze blew sakura petals from the trees and down upon the two small figures. Kaoru led the way silently through the sakura grove on the way to her mountainside teahouse. Kenshin stayed in step at her side, silent, but internally alert. He wondered what could be on her mind. He knew something must be amiss for she was never this apprehensive with him of late.

Kaoru turned abruptly, "Kenshin, I…" she trailed off, losing her nerve momentarily. He stepped toward her and she involuntarily stepped back. Megumi's words had impacted her and she could not escape them. Before he could question her actions she pushed ahead. "There seems to be a lot of… unspoken tension in and around some of the people within this court. I wondered," she softened her tone, realizing she sounded far more abrasive than she'd intended. As much as Megumi's words shook her she did not want to be harsh with Kenshin. I wondered if you might be able to help me understand…"

Kenshin felt a knot in his stomach. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed. In spite of himself he nodded. "I'll do what I can, Kaoru."

She smiled, trying to ease the tension. She didn't really know where to begin. She sighed. "Tell me about Tomoe…"

She could see the color drain from his face. How had Kaoru found out about Tomoe? Then she realized. It must have been Megumi. He made a mental note to have a word with the fox later.

He opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say.

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I feel like I'm being pulled into something that I don't understand. Everyone around me seems to know a bit about what's going on but nobody is really talking about it. I knew from the beginning that you and Enishi were at some sort of odds but I still don't know why. I have come to grips with the fact that Lady Taki hates me, but I'm only now becoming aware of what she may actually be capable of…" she trailed off. She didn't know if Megumi had spoken to Kenshin about her findings concerning Taki and the death of Yuri – and she didn't want to betray her trust. "And I am battling with my own feelings… for you…" she averted her eyes.

Kenshin's heart raced momentarily. He lifted her chin with delicate fingers and smiled, locking his eyes with hers.

Kaoru smiled slightly. "Just help me better understand what I've come so abruptly in the middle of…"

Kenshin nodded after a beat. He offered his arm. "We shall speak where our words will not fall upon idle ears."

* * *

He led her to the teahouse and closed the door behind them. He pushed down the memories from the last time he'd been here, finding her in a heap on the duvet that was now rolled neatly in the corner. Servants had come and dressed the average sized room accordingly. Plush rugs covered the floor and shining black lacquered furniture dotted the room. It was simple but elegant. The rush of the waterfall broke the silence and supplied an effective sound barrier. They would not be overheard. "No wonder he brought her here to take her," Kenshin though ruefully.

Kaoru knelt gracefully on an overstuffed pillow and waited for Kenshin to join her at her side. He shook off his thoughts and took his place, folding his knees, next to her.

After a short silence, it was clear that Kaoru only intended to listen from this point on. Kenshin took a deep breath.

"I assume from your most direct inquiry that you must already know that Tomoe was my wife. You must also know that she was Enishi's older sister and Empress before him." Kaoru nodded. "What else do you know, Kaoru?"

"I know that she died just short of a year after you wed. I know that you ruled alongside her. I know that Enishi blames you for her death. I know he was jealous of your love for her and her love for you…" she paused. "What I don't know is why he blames you. Why he was jealous. Why you didn't retain the throne after her death…"

Kenshin mused. "You know quite a bit." He paused. "Tomoe and I… we started seeing each other long before her father died. I was enlisted in the imperial army as a young boy and served her family since I was twelve. Because of my abilities I climbed in rank swiftly and eventually caught the eye of her father – the emperor at the time. He summoned me to head his personal guard with five other men of my choosing. I was just seventeen." Kenshin laughed and shook his head. "I chose the best of the best that I'd fought alongside for so long and one of those men was my best friend Sagara Sanosuke – Megumi's husband."

Kaoru smiled slightly as he went on. "We were given personal quarters in the palace and were charged with guarding, protecting and defending the emperor's children and wives at all times. The emperor was very protective of the family he had since he'd lost the love of his life shortly after she gave birth to Enishi. Needless to say we spent a lot of time around them. While Sanosuke got to know and fall for Megumi – who was, at that time, the physician for all the women of the harem – I got to know Tomoe, the future Empress. We could not let our feelings be known but I pursued her in secret anyway.

Enishi was also very protective of his sister and did not like me from the beginning. He felt he could have protected her on his own. When his father appointed us – me - in spite of his disapproval, the relationship between them was never the same. He acted out and showed disrespect for his father and their relationship deteriorated from there.

Meanwhile Tomoe and I fell deeper and deeper in love. Enishi tried to expose our secret to their father but the emperor brushed it aside, knowing that Tomoe would have to marry the man he chose for her regardless. I started to realize the truth behind that. There seemed no way for her to marry me, no matter how much we both wanted it. So we decided to end our relationship before things got any more serious.

Unfortunately, not long after our decision, her father became very ill and died. Suddenly Tomoe was faced not only with having to rule an empire but she'd not yet formally been assigned a husband. There was a man that was the most obvious choice. A powerful shogun from the south whose father was very much politically involved with the late emperor. His name was Kiyosato Akira.

Tomoe quickly adapted to her new station and organized her formal debut to her peers and her people. In the few weeks between her father's death and her debut, we didn't speak much. I thought she was forgetting about me. On the night of the formalities, we all gathered in the great hall – there must have been a thousand people there – awaiting her appearance. My guards and I were at our station to the left of her throne and between her father's harem. When she finally emerged I remember the look in her eyes. How beautiful she was. She saw me and smiled. There was a glint in her eyes and I knew she was up to something. After the formal passing of the crown and the signing of documents, she took her throne and waited for dead silence in the hall…

* * *

Yukishiro Tomoe was now the Empress. The absolute ruler over the land. She respected the position but did not covet it in the way most would. She missed her father despite their recent disagreement on her love life. She would honor him in every way she knew how in her rule, but there was one thing she would do for herself first…

"As Empress, my first duty is to appoint a worthy Emperor to rule alongside me. He shall be my companion and advisor. I have chosen who it will be."

The silence was thick and Kenshin swallowed hard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Enishi grinning. Enishi was happy that Kenshin would soon be out of the picture and Kiyosato would help Tomoe to forget him.

Tomoe's voice was gentle and clear as a bell. Calm but commanding. "The man I have chosen is wise beyond his years. He is intelligent and worthy of this station. He is strong and kind. He possesses every quality that is required in a successful leader," she turned her gaze toward Kenshin and a hushed murmur filled the room. "He is the man I love."

Silence filled the room again. Kenshin's heart was racing. Tomoe stood and made her way across the grand hall to stand before him. He glanced up to see Kiyosato's face burning red, eyes bulging. He let his gaze fall back on Tomoe and she knelt, looked up at him and smiled. "My Lord." She inclined her delicate neck.

Kenshin's voice caught in his throat. Here he was thinking things were over between them. Thinking that he was bound to live a life of servitude to the woman he loved, tortured daily having to see her with another man, and in an instant everything had changed. He was barely nineteen and being offered not only the hand of the woman he adored but an entire empire.

The deafening stillness reminded him to say something. "I would be honored, your majesty." It was all he could manage to say. She smiled up at him and he helped her to her feet. She guided him to the throne next to her. Enishi stormed out of the hall slamming the door behind him. Tomoe ignored her younger brother's action. She would speak to him later…

* * *

"After that Enishi spoke to me even less," Kenshin said. His eyes were looking far off as he remembered. "But for a while all was peaceful. There were those who thought her choice was an ill-fated one…" he trailed off. "They were right."

Kaoru touched his back gently with her hand, urging him to continue.

"It was obvious that Kiyosato and his family felt slighted by her choice. She was unaware that her father had already promised her to Kiyosato formally. So her marriage to me was in direct breech of their contract. They took it as a blatant insult and declared war on her."

Kenshin looked away. "I remember that morning. Something was different about her. She knew something was coming. I woke up to find her looking out over our balcony. When I joined her outside she was smiling, but tears ran down her face. When I asked her what was wrong she turned to me and asked if I'd love her forever. I said, of course I would."

Kaoru noticed a tear had escaped him and her heart broke. "I was away. I heard about the oncoming attack and went to confer with my men. I left her unguarded… The attack came sooner than we expected… they rushed the palace… hundreds of them… by the time I made it back to the main hall I was too late. Kiyosato held her, screaming… enraged… he was shaking her… she was crying… crying for help… crying for me…" Kenshin choked up.

"I didn't think and I charged on him. All I could see were his hands on her… and then… then…"

Kenshin fell silent, eyes wide with the horror of the memory. Kaoru's breath was caught in her throat. "Then..?" she whispered.

"Then she fell. I ran him trough and she fell. I was so busy ending his life I didn't notice hers slipping away… By the time I came back to myself I saw what he'd done. He'd stabbed her in her side. I fell to my knees next to her and held her in my arms. She smiled at me… a weak smile… but so precious… she asked me to kiss her. After I did she pulled the tanto1 from her side and scarred my cheek, mixing our blood… marking me forever… and then… she was gone. Almost a year after she announced me as her husband."

Kaoru was silent. She didn't know what to say.

Kenshin pulled himself together. "Afterward Enishi blamed me for her death. He said if I had declined her hand she would have been better off. I felt guilty and gave into him. Instead of fighting to keep the crown I gave it up. I didn't want it anyway without her beside me. So he became emperor. He kept me close because of my military prowess. Besides that we didn't have much of a relationship for a while. Then it developed into a sick kind of game for him, I think. The entire time I was with Tomoe his jealousy didn't seem to stem from a brotherly place. It was as if he wanted to be in my place… Whenever I tried to approach the subject with Tomoe she's brush it off. She was the only one that didn't see his actions as strange and inappropriate. All of that was forgotten when he elected a wife, Yuri. Since then, nothing was the same. He took his duties seriously and became a good and respectable leader. We grew to respect each other but we've never been friends. And he never hesitates to remind me of my place when he feels threatened. He grew to adore Yuki almost as much as he adored his sister. It was evident that he loved her. And when she became pregnant he was ecstatic. His joy was short lived when she died after struggling with a mysterious sickness. He lost her and the child. It was a tough year or so."

Kenshin sighed. "That was all a while ago now. After Yuri died, Enishi became a different man. He surrounded himself with women and developed an attachment to Lady Taki. An empty relationship but who could speak against it? And when she got pregnant it seemed like things might have taken a turn for the better, but now…"

Kaoru nodded. She took it all in. So, that was what happened. Enishi must really be damaged inside from all of that loss. She felt for him as much as for Kenshin. She wondered if Kenshin knew anything about Megumi's findings concerning Yuri's death and Taki…

"Kenshin," she ventured carefully, "You said Yuri suffered a mysterious sickness before dying. Did they ever discover the origin of her ailment?"

Kenshin gave her a knowing smile and looked her square in her eyes. "I'm sure you are fully aware of the origin of her ailment. Dr. Takani can be very passionate about that topic."

"So you know too?"

Kenshin looked away. "Sometimes knowing is not enough."

Kaoru furrowed her brow. She didn't like how everyone seemed to just give up… she sighed. She did understand how powerless they felt though.

"I'm sorry about Tomoe," she offered quietly.

Kenshin looked at her and smiled after a moment. "Everything happens for a reason… I miss Tomoe but that was obviously not my sole purpose in being here." He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into him. "If it weren't for all of that I would never have met you. And that would be most unfortunate."

Kaoru sighed but quickly pulled away.

"What is it? Why do you keep pulling away from me today?" Kenshin asked.

"Megumi said it couldn't work for us. She is right. We both know why I'm here… I… I feel deeply for you… but," she blushed. "I cannot do this. To you. To myself… even to Enishi."

Kenshin remained silent. "I understand."

"Kenshin I… I'm sorry…"

"No," he cut her off quietly. "Don't be. You are right. It wouldn't work." Kenshin closed off. He wasn't the same Kenshin from a moment ago. He stood and dusted himself off. "I will take my leave now, Lady Kaoru."

"Kenshin, wait…" But he was already making his way back to the main houses of the Osaka royal retreat.

Kaoru turned away from his receding figure and cried silently. She really felt alone now…

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Kaoru sat at her window reflecting silently on the week. After their long talk Kenshin barely spoke to her. Taki was recovering and she couldn't help feeling bad for her, even a little. Every time she started to feel bad, however, she remembered Megumi's story. She believed what Megumi said. She took into account everything she'd learned and something about the entire situation bugged her. She wanted to fix things somehow. But what could she do? Expose Taki? By what means? And then what? Become first wife? That's not what she wanted. But there were so many wrongs here that should be righted…

A quiet knock on her door brought her back to reality. She moved to the door, the only sound her silk robes brushing the floor.

When she opened the door Enishi stood before her.

Surprised, she said, "Enishi-san… what brings you here?"

Enishi rubbed his temples. "I must get away from that woman." She allowed him into her room and looked around outside to see if anyone had seen him come in. Just as she was closing the door she noticed Kenshin at the end of the corridor, staring - a hurt expression on his face. She wanted to call out to him… but her emperor was waiting. She averted her eyes and slid the door shut.

Enishi has taken a seat on her bed and she swallowed silently. He was still bent over, head in his hands, and elbows on his knees. She knelt before him and waited silently for him to speak.

Enishi felt strange. He didn't know exactly why he'd come to Kaoru… he felt like she was the only one he could comfortable speak to. This was odd since they hadn't spent much time together at all. But there was something about her…

"I hope I didn't wake you," he offered gently.

She was startled by the kindness in his voice. Not that he'd not been kind to her; she just expected his same lascivious demeanor. "Not at all your majesty," she replied.

"I have suffered so much loss and it seems it never ends…" he mused.

Kaoru's heart melted for him. In spite of herself she shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Enishi was a bit stunned at the act of tenderness. Up until now, she kept a certain amount of distance from him unless he advanced on her. After a slight hesitation he returned the gesture. He breathed in her scent and felt more relaxed.

"I'm sorry… about everything…" she whispered.

Enishi got the feeling she was talking about more than Taki and her stillborn child, but he said nothing. He couldn't betray any of his emotions to her. Not yet…

* * *

A/N:

It has been over a year and all I can say is GOMEN NA SAI, MINNA-SAN! Saku-chan has had so much LIFE to deal with that my simple pleasures haven taken a backseat. But it seems as if things are taking a turn for the better lately. I hope you enjoyed the update and as always R/R! Laterz!


End file.
